Kunoichi perturbada
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: Sakura Haruno é uma oinin, uma ninja perseguidora de nukenins, ninjas renegados . Sua missão é encontrar e matar Uchiha Itachi, porém devido ao Sasuke, sua personalidade muda. Ela se torna a ninja perfeita. Sem emoções e apenas fome de poder. -N/A LEIAM-
1. Cap 1: Adeus Konoha, Bemvinda Akatsuki

**...:: Kunoichi perturbada ::...**

_Estrelando_

_**Haruno Sakura como Haruno Sakura**_

_E_

_**Eu como Eu :)**_

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

**'Sakura doida'** Inner

N/A: Eu sou doida, fiz uma fic doida e não me arrependo disso ù.ú

**PARABÉNS PRA MIM :D (meu niver)**

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

**Capítulo 01: Adeus Konoha, Bem-vinda Akatsuki.**

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

Agora eu era uma Oinin, uma ninja de elite. Ninguém que tivesse inteligência questionaria minha força. Nunca mais ouviria a palavra fraca dirigida a minha pessoa, a não ser que quem a proferiu desejasse a morte ou, pior, tortura.

Todos aqueles sentimentos que um dia demonstrei tão livremente desapareceram. Eu era uma ninja de elite agora, uma rastreadora de nukenins.

Eu estava atrás da Akatsuki, meu alvo? Itachi Uchiha.

Como o destino prega peças, não? Anos antes eu choramingava pelo irmão mais novo dele, irmão que ele abandonou, que ele assombrou todos os anos depois de ter matado a todos de seu clã, exceto ele. Irmão pelo qual chorei, implorei para que não partisse. Irmão que traiu Konoha e agora também estava sendo caçado. Irmão que eu aprendi a odiar.

_Traidor._

Essa palavra nunca deveria estar relacionada com um dos maiores clãs do mundo shinobi. Mas, o destino prega peças, não é mesmo? E o papel de comediante nesse espetáculo era o meu: estar caçando o demônio de Sasuke.

Desde que Sasuke nos abandonou, desde que todas nossas tentativas de trazê-lo de volta para _casa_ fracassaram e só nos causaram mais dor, eu cheguei a um veredicto: eu _desisti_ do Uchiha mais novo.

Eu me lembro bem quando este dia chegou. Nós tínhamos mais uma missão para tentar trazer Sasuke de volta, quando nos encontramos novamente, ele nos causou dor. Foi então que alguma coisa desmoronou dentro de mim. Toda a compaixão, todos os sentimentos de amor, de dor, tudo....desapareceu. Quando voltamos à Konoha, eu fui mandada diretamente para o hospital. Meu estado físico era impecável, mas eu não respondia mais para o mundo, eu era um zumbi, um robô.

Tsunade-shishou continuou me treinando, meu horário havia estado mais apertado do que nunca. De manhã bem cedo, por volta das 5 horas, treinamento individual, o qual Tsunade e nem ninguém tinha conhecimento, pelas 9 era a sessão de terapia, que embora eu viesse fazendo todo dia ainda não tinha dado efeito algum, já que eu não falava nada. Depois da sessão de uma hora eu me encaminhava para meu turno no hospital e ficava lá até as 19 horas, então eu ia treinar com a Shishou durante 3 horas, para depois voltar para casa e dormir até o dia seguinte, em que tudo começava novamente.

Isso se repetiu durante 2 anos, até que a sessão de terapia foi substituída por mais uma hora de treinamento. Neste ano eu me tornei jounin. Fui convocada quase que imediatamente para a elite ANBU e, devido ao meu conhecimento no corpo humano, minha inteligência e minha eficácia no controle do chakra, fui escalada como Oinin.

Nos últimos anos fui me tornando fria, inexpressiva, de certa forma incapaz de demonstrar meus sentimentos. Eu havia me tornado a shinobi perfeita, a máquina de matar.

Meus laços com Naruto e Kakashi se tornaram quase nulos, a ponto de meu _querido_ companheiro de equipe esquecer de me convidar para seu casamento. Mero detalhe. E se eu fiquei chateada ou brava? Sim.....foi naquele dia que a segunda parte de mim quebrou.

Eu não fiquei triste quando Naruto não me contou que Hinata estava esperando um filho dele, nem mesmo quando ele festejou com os amigos a declaração de que Tsunade havia indicado ele como próximo Hokage.

Não...eu não me importei muito. O que fez a terceira parte de meu coração quebrar foi quando eu fui parabenizá-lo e ele ficou me fitando até que me perguntou:

"_Quem é você?"_

O sorriso falso que traçava meus lábios desapareceu no mesmo instante e a sala ficou quieta. Hinata veio ao lado de Naruto e sorriu timidamente para mim.

-Oi Sakura-san.

Nunca me esquecerei da expressão de dor que Naruto fez ao perceber a mancada que havia dado, até mesmo Kakashi veio ficar ao lado dele. E eu vi ali, naquele ato em que nosso antigo sensei colocou a mão sob o ombro de Naruto, que eu nunca fui nada além de um incômodo para todos eles.

-Sakura...eu.... –Naruto ainda tentou remediar suas palavras, e eu ri internamente, ri da dor que eu podia ver em seus olhos, e dei gargalhadas histéricas por poder vê-lo sofrer.

_-Adeus, Naruto._

E eu nunca mais falei com ele, nem sequer o vi. Minha carreira ninja como oinin era solitária. A missão que eu recebia devia ser cumprida, independente do tempo que levasse, e eu não receberia outra missão antes de completá-la. É óbvio que volta ou outra algum nukenin aparecia na minha frente e eu o matava, mas não era realmente a minha missão.

Escolher o Uchiha como missão foi, para não dizer outras coisas, prazeroso.

Eu não posso negar que eu havia me tornado um pouco sádica, ver a dor alheia me fazia bem e eu não podia, nem queria negar. No mundo shinobi eu comecei a ser temida, e minha fama se espalhava aos quatro ventos.

_Uma vez refutado seu coração, não tem volta._

E eu não _queria_ voltar atrás.

Pensando seriamente, acho que compreendo o que o Uchiha quis fazer matando seu clã. Ele se livrou das pedras no seu caminho, dos laços que traziam fraqueza para ele. Ele se livrou do lixo de uma maneira que, mesmo mudada, eu não conseguiria fazer.

_Eu o invejava._

Nunca admitiria, mas ele é muito melhor que eu.

**'Mais um ponto para caçá-lo'**

A Inner mais uma vez tinha razão, e minha busca incessante pelo Uchiha só acabaria com ele ou comigo mortos. Nunca me imaginei com tanta fome de poder, realmente não podia culpar esses nukenins.

_O poder era como uma droga que no momento em que você experimenta, é impossível parar._

Minha ambição chegou a tal ponto que quando meu ex-sensei veio conversar comigo, alguns dias depois do incidente com o Naruto, eu quase o matei.

_Nunca pensei que derrotar alguém que um dia você amou fosse tão....__**doce**__._

Ver o sangue de Kakashi cair de minhas mãos me deu uma nostalgia tão grande que eu me senti impulsionada a ir matar o Naruto. Foi nesse dia que Shishou me deu o Uchiha como alvo e, talvez, ela estivesse com medo de mim.

Mas, chega de lembranças. Melhor nos focarmos no presente, em minha caça ao Uchiha que, esperançosamente (mesmo que eu não mais saiba o que quer dizer essa palavra), acabará logo.

Tudo indica que eles estiveram em Iwagakure nem dois dias atrás. Que interessante escolha, principalmente para o Uchiha. Eu até entenderia se Deidara estivesse junto, já que a vila é sua terra-natal, mas todos os indício apontam para que só haviam dois shinobis e, se o Uchiha era um deles, só sobra seu par, Kisame.

Não sou muito bem conhecida por espionagem, Ibiki, um de meus senseis, disse-me que eu deveria ser interrogadora, mas eu não iria desistir de minha liberdade assim tão facilmente.

Eu me tornei um peixe muito grande para Konoha me alojar, e Tsunade confirmou isso me mandando em busca do Uchiha. É engraçado pensar que fazem 4 anos que não boto meus pés em Konoha. Não sou uma nukenin, pois me comunico mensalmente com Tsunade, mas não me vejo mais como parte de Konoha.

_Para mim aquela vila é só __**uma qualquer**__, ou melhor, uma que guarda lembranças demais e __**deve ser destruída**__._

Talvez eu deva repensar na proposta feita, não muitos dias atrás, pelo líder da Akatsuki. Capturar e matar Naruto seriam coisas extraordinariamente divertidas. Além de que, eles necessitam de shinobis, já que Kakuzu, Hidan e Zetsu(morto por mim em nosso último encontro) foram mortos. Ah, é claro que não posso me esquecer do boneco ambulante, Sasori. A Akatsuki está falindo, que coisa mais hilária para se dizer.

Quem sabe o Uchiha possa me ensinar mais coisas do que eu possa esperar? Talvez a oportunidade de adentrar na Akatsuki não seja tão hedionda assim e, já que sou uma oinin, tenho mais experiência com o jeito que um nukenin deve viver para não ser descoberto.

Talvez este seja um _ótimo plano. _

_**'Sim, ele é.'**_

É hora de ser mais forte que qualquer ninja de Konoha, é hora de esfregar na cara de todos que já me machucaram que eles não são nada para mim, a não ser um ótimo exercício.

Sorrindo, vitoriosa, me decidi.

_Konoha__**, Adeus.**_

_Akatsuki, __**Bem-vinda à minha vida.**_

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

NÃO! Eu não sei que coisa me deu pra mim fazer essa fic u.u'

Acho que eu estava irritada com o mundo e todos e resolvi fazer oras!

Eu tava pensando em fazer oneshot, mas agora não tenho certeza.

Eu tenho tanto mais a dizer, tanto mais a demonstrar desse lado da Sakura! Eu achei-o tão intrigantemente fascinante :D

É, essa fic vai dar uns bons 2 ou 3 capitulos.

Estou feliz!

Se você odiou (que eu não tenho muita certeza que alguém vai gostar disso) mande review!

Se você gostou (omg o que aconteceu com você? Por que você ainda não é minha amiga(o)?) mande review! :)

Beijos e até ;)

_Sayu Koishimoto _**(raivosa)**

**PS: Feliz aniversário pra mim \o\**

25/11/08


	2. Capitulo 02 Akatsuki, nada temível

**...:: Kunoichi perturbada ::...**

_Estrelando_

_**Haruno Sakura como Haruno Sakura**_

_**Uchiha Itachi como Uchiha Itachi**_

_**Deidara como Deidara**_

_E  
_

_**Eu como Eu :)**_

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

N/A: NOSSA! OMG! Gente, nunca esperei uma resposta tão positiva pra essa fic! :O

Me surpreendi :D

Então, tá aqui, ainda hoje no **dia do meu niver** \o\

Talvez o 3 ainda venha hoje, mas certeza pra amanhã ;)

Bjux

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

_Ninjas são oportunistas. Se há uma oportunidade melhor, pegue-a, agarre-a e não a deixe partir._

_Esse é meu jeito ninja._

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

**Capitulo 02 -Akatsuki, nada temível**

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

Nunca pensei que um dia eu diria isso, mas a vida de nukenin não é das piores. Você é livre! Uma coisa que muito prezo. E mais, você tem dinheiro e é temido, e o horário de trabalho é ótimo! (N/A: Tá, eu gozei XDD) Muito interessante essa vida que agora escolhi para mim. Não me arrependo momento algum de ter feito esta escolha. Só não consigo aguentar de ansiedade para _matar_ algum _ninja de Konoha_.

Infelizmente a Akatsuki não era aquilo que sempre temíamos. Claro que ela é uma organização com ninjas muito fortes, mas ela não é tão temível assim. Conhecendo seus integrantes acabei por perder o medo e me familiarizar com ser temida.

_A sensação é....**viciante**._

Fui colocada na equipe do Uchiha, uma grande alegria para mim. O pior é que a Akatsuki começou a _temer_, o líder refez os times: em vez de dois shinobis por time, serão três. Eu até tentei argumentar que assim seria mais fácil nossa derrota, mas quando as pessoas têm cabeças pequenas, elas não ouvem conselhos. E é bem por isso que _Orochimaru está morto _agora.

Quando encontrei a Akatsuki em Iwa, _todos_ os membros estavam lá. Acho que o líder deles tem alguns poderes psíquicos, ou ele percebeu meu potencial destruitivo e minha intenção de liberdade. Não sei. O que sei é que foi _muito divertido_ ver a face daqueles nukenins se contorcerem de _pânico_, de _medo_.

_Eu confesso: sou _**_sádica_**_._

Continuando...fui colocada no time do Uchiha, nosso time era constituído do Homem Peixe que, não querendo ser chata, serviria muito bem de pinha no meu aniversário. Além de mim e o Uchiha.

No primeiro dia dentro da base da Akatsuki já botei moral sobre aqueles shinobis bobalhões. Bati no Tobi que, novamente não querendo ser chata, me irritou DEMAIS!_ Eta criaturinha irritante!_ Talvez eu deva repensar na idéia de fazer o Kisame de pinha....o Tobi se encaixa muito melhor no papel. Dei um tapa que arrancou alguns dentes do Deidara (dentes que ele recolocou na boca não sei como), e descobri, tristemente, que o homem boneco não morreu (N/A: Sim, é o Sasori D:). Então tive de mantê-lo longe de mim, ou ele me mataria.

O mais engraçado nessa história toda era o interesse que o Uchiha estava demonstrando sobre mim. Os olhos dele me seguiam por todos os lados e isso estava _começando_ a me incomodar. As horas foram passando, e aqueles olhos continuavam sobre mim. Meu quarto era espaçoso e tinha uma tonalidade roxa, muito bonito. O banheiro tinha uma banheira, que eu usei na mesma hora que botei meus olhos ali, e o ambiente era bem fresco, algo que eu não esperava de uma base subterrânea.

Konoha saberia daqui a três dias que eu havia me tornado uma nukenin, ou eles _festejariam_ pensando que eu estivesse _morta_. Eu não me importava mais. Eu já não mais carregava minha bandana comigo, talvez eu a queimasse mais tarde. O que mais me irritou foi que, mesmo nas horas em que eu estava sozinha, eu podia sentir os olhos daquele infeliz sobre mim!

_Maldito seja aquele Uchiha!_

No jantar Tobi continuou com aquele jeito dele de ser e, quando ele percebia meus olhares de congelar o inferno sobre ele, ele parava momentaneamente, até que eu desviasse o olhar para que ele continuasse a infernizar a vida de todos. Deidara sentou-se ao meu lado e sempre tentava puxar conversa comigo, Sasori sentou-se no outro lado da mesa em frente à mim e ficava jogando olhares na minha direção. Sério, esses ninjas precisavam aprender MODOS! O Uchiha sentou-se numa das pontas da mesa, ainda olhando para mim. O líder não estava aqui e Kisame estava sentado do outro lado da mesa se embebedando com sake.

Quando acabamos a refeição não nos retiramos da mesa. Aproveitamos para ficarmos conversando sobre nada e tudo, quer dizer, eu não falei uma vez sequer, Kisame estava muito ocupado elevando a dosagem de álcool no seu sangue e o maldito Uchiha ainda estava me fitando.

_CHEGA! Não agüento mais!_

Virei-me de frente para ele e o fitei, seus olhos estavam de um ônix muito lindo, o qual no mesmo tempo que gostei, odiei. Ele estava inexpressível como sempre, mas em seus lábios um pequeno sorriso maroto podia ser visto.

-Quer tirar foto, Uchiha? -minha paciência já estava no limite e, se ele não parasse logo com isso, eu iria ter que quebrar alguns ossos dele...pensando bem, muitos. O sorriso dele aumentou e eu sabia que esta noite seria longa...**muito** longa.

-Não. Sua beleza te faz mais juz ao vivo. -ele estava me zoando, só pode. Eu tinha de tirar aquele sorriso patético do rosto dele, eu estava perdendo o pouco de auto-controle que tenho. Foi nesse momento que algo de mim desativou....meu senso de auto-controle pifou e minha fúria estava me tomando e, nem mesmo minha Inner, queríamos parar este show de continuar.

_Esse Uchiha ia pagar. _

_E ele ia pagar caro.....**muito **caro._

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

N/A: Certo gente! Nooooosssaaaa! Como vocês gostaram da Sakura do mal :O

Amei as reviews #-#

Ahhh, eu acho que essa fic vai ter ItaSaku com um fraco DeideiSaku (é isso? x-x')

Bemmm, espero que eu tenha conseguido manter a expectativa de vocês com esse capítulo!

Tá sendo tão prazeroso escrever esta fic XD

Eu tenho que fazer mais personagens dark e.e

E...gente, eu vou realmente fazer o Sasuke e o Naruto sofrerem, então se alguém não quer vê-los sofrer, me fale porque eu mando uma segunda versão do capítulo em que eles sofrer com o corpo è.é'

Muahahahaha.

Se você odiou (que eu não tenho muita certeza que alguém vai gostar disso) mande review!

Se você gostou (omg o que aconteceu com você? Por que você ainda não é minha amiga(o)?) mande review! :)

Beijos e até ;)

_Sayu Koishimoto _**(raivosa)**

**PS: Feliz aniversário pra mim \o\²**

25/11/08


	3. Capítulo 03: Brincando com fogo

**...:: Kunoichi perturbada ::...**

_Estrelando_

_**Haruno Sakura como Haruno Sakura**_

_**Itachi Uchiha como Itachi Uchiha**_

_E_

_**Eu como Eu **_**:)**

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

_Raiva é um sentimento muito forte. Ela acha uma maneira de infiltrar-se em suas células e te manipular até contra sua vontade._

_Raiva é minha quebra de autocontrole._

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

**Capítulo 03: Brincando com fogo**

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

Eu não esperava agir daquela maneira, o ódio simplesmente tomou meu ser e me afogou numa sede de sangue. Quando percebi o que fazia, já havia quebrado mais da metade da cozinha assim como feito crateras em partes da casa. O Uchiha se divertia com isso tudo...maldito seja! Talvez esteja no sangue dos Uchiha, não me importo. Eu quero matá-lo mais até do que qualquer ninja de Konoha.

_Eu quero ver o **sangue** dele em **minhas** mãos._

De alguma maneira, quando pulei por cima da mesa para pegá-lo pelo pescoço, ele desviou facilmente como se soubesse meu próximo movimento.

**Ele tem o Mangekyou**

Lembrou-me tardiamente a Inner. Merda, merda, merda! Maldito seja esse Uchiha! Eu estava tão consumida na minha fúria que quase acabei nocauteando Tobi, Sasori e Kisame. Se eu não estivesse na posição que estou, eu iria cair em gargalhadas do medo que eles demonstraram de meus ataques. Mas, eu estava furiosa e se eu não conseguisse extravasar minha raiva, eu iria pirar.

_Oras....eu __**já**__ estava pirando._

De alguma maneira, que eu não faço a mínima idéia, o Uchiha me levou para o campo de treinamento. Ali eu o ataquei livremente, tendo como platéia a Akatsuki toda, com direito até a pipoca, feita pelo Tobi.

Itachi apenas desviava de meus golpes, em seus olhos o sharingan nível 3 estava ativo. Me pergunto o por que dele não ter me atacado. Talvez eu nunca saiba, mas isso não era de grande importância no momento.

Quanto eu mais desferia golpes contra o Uchiha, mais eu desejava vê-lo sofrer.

Minha primeira vitória da noite foi conseguir atingi-lo em cheio no rosto. Sangue escorreu de sua boca e ele foi lançado contra algumas árvores que se encontravam lá. Agora, se alguém me perguntar como a base subterrânea podia ter uma sala de treino com árvore, eu não fazia a mínima idéia. E nem ligava também.

_Meu foco estava no Uchiha e __**apenas**__ nele._

Tendo aprendido sobre os Uchiha nos últimos anos foi muito útil. Nos meus horários livres, eu descobria um jeito de invadir o complexo dos Uchiha e descobrir uma maneira de chegar às bibliotecas secretas. Não durou mais de dois meses para eu encontra-las, e mais um mês e meio para retirar os jutsus que me impediam de adentrá-las.

_Parece que o Uchiha maior esqueceu de queimar a maioria dos arquivos....__**Que descuidado!**_

Passando horas, dias, semanas presa naquelas salas mofadas, eu havia aprendido mais sobre o clã e também sobre seu kekkei genkai. Os jutsus médicos contidos naqueles pergaminhos eram incríveis e eu tentei aplica-los quando não havia ninguém me supervisionando.

_Eu escondi isso tudo de Tsunade-shishou._

_Esse foi meu primeiro __**ato de traição**__ para Konoha._

_E eu __**não **__me arrependi disso nem um **mísero minuto**._

Quanto mais eu conhecia sobre as coisas, mais meus laços em Konoha se desfaziam e eu ia entendendo o esquema daquela vila. Os jutsus mais complexos, que exigiam anos de prática, segundo os pergaminhos, eu aperfeiçoei em dias.

**_Minha devoção não era mais com a vila, mas sim comigo mesma._**

_Eu percebi que Konoha __**me segurava**__._

É incrível como em um dia você vê o céu azul, mas em outro, com o conhecimento aprendido que o céu é preto, você já não mais vê a cor azulada estampada no céu, mas sim a cor preta. Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu comigo. Eu acordei para a verdade. E uma vez desperta, eu nunca mais dormiria sob as mentiras que eram-me contadas.

_Eu fui __**enganada**__ por aquilo que eu __**mais amava**__._

Quantos anos foram necessários para que as pessoas que escreveram estes pergaminhos entendessem que Konoha não era nada mais do que um incômodo? Teria Itachi, o prodígio dos Uchiha, tido conhecimentos dessa biblioteca? Eu não podia ter certeza e, talvez, eu nem mesmo quisesse.

Voltando minha cabeça para a luta, assim que ele levantou-se do chão, eu rapidamente comecei a fazer os símbolos que eram necessários para o jutsu que eu mudei um pouco daqueles lidos nos pergaminhos. Esse jutsu era perigoso para minha integridade, mas eu não tinha medo.

_Para mim __**nada**__ mais era __**impossível**__._

Itachi observou todos meus movimentos de mão com uma sobrancelha levantada. Quando acabei o último in, fui tomada de uma forte luz de chakra que circulava todo meu corpo. Meus olhos estavam pretos, embora eu ainda tive visão de tudo, e o chakra era de uma tonalidade verde. Eu foquei meus olhos nos do Uchiha sem temer, segundo os pergaminhos embora esse jutsu consumisse muito chakra, ele era o único contra os efeitos do Mangekyou, que era o que eu mais temia.

Devido ao intenso fluxo de chakra sob meu corpo, ele era incapaz de lançar-me genjutsus, o qual ele era um gênio. Desarmando-o com sua melhor arma, só restavam a ele ninjutsu e taijutsu, onde em ambos eu havia me tornado excepcional.

Um sorriso maldoso desenhou-se nos lábios dele e ele nem fez questão de escondê-lo.

_Ele ia **cair**, nem que eu tivesse de **cair com ele**._

-Então quer dizer que a aprendiz da Hokage violou o lacre do complexo dos Uchiha, sem ordem de sua sensei. Além, é claro, de ter entrado sem permissão nas bibliotecas secretas, sem contar que desfez os jutsus complexos que protegiam as portas. E, sem ficar satisfeita, roubou as informações do clã Uchiha sem permissão de algum descendente. –seu sorriso só aumentou. Algo dentro de mim me alertou: aí viria o golpe final.

-Traindo sua vila tão cedo, Sakura. Como você conseguiu ficar tanto tempo longe de nós? –a comédia mórbida por trás de suas palavras era nauseante. Me senti impulsionada a virar-me e sair, mas isso só demonstraria que ele havia ganho. E, nos últimos anos, eu provei para esses nukenins ridículos uma coisa muito importante.

_Haruno Sakura __**não**__ perde._

Endireitando minha postura eu sorri marotamente para ele, estava na hora do touché e ele sabia disso. Algo em seus olhos brilhavam devido ao desafio que eu demonstrava para ele. Há tempos ele não se divertia tanto.

-Ora, Uchiha. Primeiramente, como pode o prodígio do melhor clã do mundo shinobi _esquecer_ de queimar os pergaminhos mais importantes sobre seu próprio clã? Talvez esse prodígio seja fajuto, não acha? –meu sorriso se alargou ao ver a face dele voltar a ser inexpressiva. Ia ser _muito divertido_ pisar nos calos dele.

-Mas, não vamos comparar definições. Segundo: eu fui designada para cuidar do complexo Uchiha, ele estava nas minhas mãos para que eu bem entendesse. É claro que violar as bibliotecas não foi um ato muito..._memorável_, mas foi muito útil. E, sejamos francos, meu caro Itachi, nós só fazemos aquilo que nos beneficiará no final, sem nos importarmos com os meios para conseguir isso. –eu podia ver claramente agora como ele apertava seus dentes de raiva, seus punhos estavam fechadas ao lado de seu corpo.

_Eu o estava __**irritando.**_

_E, para mim, valia a pena __**cada minuto**__ disso._

-Agora, sem mais delongas, vamos nos focar na terceira parte: os dois descendentes do clã Uchiha são nukenins, ninjas renegados. Por que EU, pupila da Hokage, melhor kunoichi de Konoha, deveria pedir permissão para _explorar_ os arquivos para um ninja renegado? Não seja tão ignorante, Uchiha. Sei que você é melhor que isso. –seus olhos rapidamente viraram no Mangekyou, mas nem por isso o medo me tomou. Há anos eu não sentia medo.

_Haruno Sakura não sentia __**medo **__de__** nada **__nem__** ninguém**__._

-Ora, não nos esqueçamos da última pergunta. Sim, Uchiha? –ele me fitava como se quisesse me matar, e eu gargalhei internamente. Como estava sendo_ fácil_ tirar a parede de ferro que o Uchiha colocou sobre seus sentimentos.

-Como eu sobrevivi tanto tempo sem vocês... –dei uma breve pausa melodramática, só para aumentar a tensão que já estava entre mim e Itachi.

_Isso estava sendo** mais **__**divertido**__ do que eu havia sequer imaginado._

-Talvez porque vocês nunca passaram de pedras no meio de meu caminho à ascensão. –ele fechou a cara e eu ri livremente. –Ora, Itachi, não faça essa cara. Eu sei muito bem que você me via como uma pedra no seu caminho...ou talvez ainda me veja. Mas, eu estou pouco me importando. Vocês buscam poder, coisa que agora é meu objetivo. Anos antes eu buscava reconhecimento, aceitação, objetivos diferentes dos de vocês. Agora que temos algo em comum, podemos ficar junto....até o objetivo ser cumprido. Certo, Uchiha?! –_talvez_ eu tivesse atravessado demais a linha de bom senso. Mas, mais uma vez, _eu não me importava_. Isso estava me entretendo mais do que deveria, porém eu não podia deixar de achar isso de certa forma...._fascinante_.

_Talvez a Akatsuki não fosse um __**lugar tão ruim**__ assim de se viver..._

_Talvez __**infernizar**__ a vida do Uchiha fosse um __**bom passatempo**__._

_E, posso dizer que __**ele não estava gostando**__ muito disso._

_**Nem um pouquinho**._

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

N/A: Aí está, gente linda do meu coração, o terceiro capítulo de Kunoichi Perturbada :D

Meu, tipo, nunca achei que escrever essa fic seria tão...fácil

É muito legal isso #olhinhos brilhando#

Gente, se vocês acham que eu estou perdendo o rumo da fic (que nem eu sei qual é) podem falar aí xD/

Ah, e no próximo capítulo o Itachi vai ter uma reação um pouco..._fora de seu caráter_.

HOHO'

E também vai ter DeiSaku no próximo capítulo \o\|o|/o/

Yeps people!

Bem,

Se você odiou esse capítulo, mande reviews!

Se você gostou e/ou amou, mande reviews!

As reviews é que farão com que o capítulo 4 saia mais cedo XD/

Bjos do Lee (se alguém não entende por que eu digo isso, então me add no msn...e saberão hoho')

_Sayu Koishimoto **(raivosa)**_

27/11/08


	4. Capítulo 04: Promessa

**...:: Kunoichi perturbada ::...**

_Estrelando_

_**Haruno Sakura como Haruno Sakura**_

_**Itachi Uchiha como Itachi Uchiha**_

_**Deidara como Deidara**_

_**Pein como Pein  
**_

_E_

_**Eu como Eu **_**:)**

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

_Um lutador escolhe a lutar em vez de correr._

_Ninjas não são muito diferentes, eles escolhem a vitória independente do meio para consegui-la e ainda se proclamam bons._

_Ignorância...esse é o jeito de ser ninja._

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

**Capítulo 04: Promessa**

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

Impulsionando o Uchiha a me atacar foi muito divertido. Eu podia sentir seu chakra assassino penetrando nas minhas células. Eu queria provar do poder dele. E eu havia feito o que eu diria necessário para isso.

O silêncio pairava sobre a sala de treinamento. Os olhos do Uchiha queimavam de ódio e estavam na sua forma mais forte, o Mangekyou. Meu medo por aqueles olhos era nulo, eles não me afetariam e eu tinha certeza disso, ou pelo menos queria ter.

Quando o Uchiha deu um passo para frente, eu já esperava por sangue escorrendo no chão da sala de treinamento. Mas, o que mais me assustou, foi que os olhos do Uchiha haviam voltado a cor ônix.

_Ele havia **desativado** seu kekkei genkai._

Será que ele pensava que eu não era alguém por quem valia a pena utilizar o sharingan? Será que ele me achava fraca? E se achasse....por que eu sequer ligava para o que ele pensava sobre mim?

Todos estavam com os olhos arregalados quando Itachi começou a andar até mim. Seus passos eram calmos e ele tocava muito pouco o chão. Em vez de me encarar, ou me atacar, ele passou por mim sem nenhum contato.

– Você terá de fazer bem mais se espera que eu perca a calma. –ele sussurrou para mim e desapareceu pela porta sem olhar para trás uma vez sequer.

Minha raiva recomeçou a borbulhar por dentro de mim e eu cerrei meus pulsos tão fortemente que o sangue começou a escorrer pelos meus dedos e cair no chão.

O silêncio era o pior. Eu me sentia enlouquecer com todos aqueles olhos centrados em mim. Tobi estava com a boca aberta e a mão segurando pipoca parada no meio do caminho. Os outros membros não estavam muito melhores.

Quando eu pensei em matar algum deles, o líder se levantou.

– Sakura, se arrume, você tem uma missão. Apareça em meu escritório daqui a uma hora pronta para partir. O resto está dispensado. –eu me virei e fui englobada pela escuridão da caverna. Minha raiva ainda borbulhava dentro de mim e eu estava meramente me controlando para não perder a calma.

**_O Uchiha iria ver o que era inferno._**

**_E eu mostraria a ele._**

Pegando todos os suprimentos necessários, eu me preparei para minha primeira missão. O prazo de uma hora estava se acabando, então coloquei minha capa preta com nuvem vermelhas, peguei minha bolsa com tudo aquilo que era necessário e me dirigi para o escritório de Pein.

_Eu** precisava** matar alguém, e essa missão seria uma ótima desculpa._

Adentrando na grande sala, eu percebi que não era a única ali. Encostado em uma das paredes estava o loiro que eu sabia ser Deidara.

– Bem na hora, Sakura. –o silêncio que se seguiu era desconfortável, mas não dei sinal algum de meu estado de espírito. Pein observava-me com olhos analisadores e Deidara apenas olhava para o chão.

– Sua missão é muito simples. Você deve ir à Vila Oculta da Pedra e receber as informações de um de nossos ninjas infiltrados na torre do Tsuchikage. Após receber as informações, mate o ninja. Deidara irá com você, já que é sua terra natal. –as palavras do líder deixavam claro que eu não tinha direito a reclamar. Eu acenei para ele e me virei para partir, com Deidara no meu encalço.

A viagem não foi longa, iríamos acampar não muito próximos de Iwa, mas pertos o suficiente dela. O silêncio não havia sido quebrado desde que saímos da sala do líder, e ele estava começando a me incomodar.

Depois de montarmos o acampamento numa clareira, nos sentamos em torno da fogueira esperando os peixes, que Deidara havia pescado, assarem. Foi ali que resolvi quebrar aquele silêncio infernal.

– Deidara? –perguntei incerta. Talvez ele me odiasse por ter quase matado seu companheiro, o Sasori.

– É meu nome, yeah. –seu jeito de falar quase arrancou um sorriso de mim, porém a parede de gelo que havia sido construída em torno de meu ser me impediu de demonstrar qualquer coisa.

_Haruno Sakura era um **quebra-cabeça sem solução**._

– Por que você entrou na Akatsuki? –minha voz era fria, embora eu e minha Inner estivéssemos explodindo de curiosidade.

– Não tive muita opção, un. O Uchiha me pegou num genjutsu no momento em que eu aceitei lutar com ele valendo minha entrada na Akatsuki. Eu acabei perdendo, yeah. –rancor era uma das coisas que eu podia ver claramente em sua voz, ele odiava o Uchiha mais até do que eu mesma. Sua face mostrava a repudia e a amargura por ter tido de se tornar o que é hoje. E, pela primeira vez em um longo período de tempo, senti algo diferente de ódio ou raiva.

_Eu senti **compaixão** por ele._

O silêncio voltou a se instalar sobre nós, mas minha cabeça estava longe demais para que eu sequer pudesse pensar em quebra-lo novamente.

_Eu estava pensando **neles.**_

_E isso **me machucava**. Abria **antigas** feridas._

Uma nova onda de ódio começou a queimar dentro de mim. Mesmo longe deles suas lembranças tentavam me segurar e me deixar fraca. Eles eram as criaturas mais repudiáveis que eu havia conhecido e, até mesmo o detestável Uchiha mais velho, perdia para eles.

_Eu os odiava mais que tudo e todos._

Deidara notou a mudança brusca em meu chakra e se virou para mim. Seus olhos azuis, focados sob minha figura, deixavam clara sua curiosidade. Depois de alguns instantes com seus olhos sob mim, ele resolveu falar.

– E você, un?

A pergunta me pegou desprevinida. Meu coração palpitou por um instante enquanto eu me lembrava daqueles dias do Time 7. Nós três éramos um time estranho, um era mais diferente do que o outro, mas no final, isso é o que nos tornava um bom time.

Algum tempo passou, eu estava calada, pensando nos velhos tempos, tempos que nunca mais voltariam. Tempos que eu não queria que voltassem. Meus pulsos cerraram-se sem eu perceber e as gotas de sangue já caíam deles quando senti uma mão sob a minha.

– Por que tanto ódio, un?

Meus olhos focalizaram nos azuis de meu companheiro e, embora eu estivesse inexpressiva, eu gostaria de poder me abrir com ele. Ele havia se tornado alguém que eu não odiava. E o porquê disso, eu ainda não conseguia compreender.

Sua mão ficou sob a minha por alguns instantes, até eu finalmente conseguir me recompor e afastar sua mão de mim.

– Não é um assunto que lhe interesse. –minha voz estava firme e fria, diferentemente de meu interior que gritava, berrava da dor que eu sentia.

_E eu achei **engraçado**._

_Achei **engraçado** que, mesmo depois de tantos anos sem ter aproximação com meus companheiros de equipe, eu ainda me **lembrava** deles e **sofria **por causa deles._

_Achei **engraçado** que, mesmo depois de tanto** sangue** que foi derramado pelas minhas mãos, eu ainda me sentia **inocente**._

_Achei **engraçado** que, mesmo depois de amar tanto Sasuke, agora eu estivesse tão próxima de seu irmão mais velho sem intenção alguma de matá-lo._

_Achei **engraçado** que agora eu era **inimiga de Konoha e de meus companheiros de equipe**._

Eu já não mais sabia o que eu havia me tornado, mas eu não queria ter de volta meu coração que me tornava tão fraca. Eu não queria voltar a demonstrar todos os sentimentos tão abertamente.

_Eu **gostava** de ser um **quebra-cabeça sem solução**._

Olhando para o céu preto, eu prometi a mim mesma que eu não mais deixaria alguém chegar no resquício de meu coração. E, se alguém por ventura conseguisse, eu o mataria.

Sorridente olhei para onde Deidara estava e paralisei. Sua face era serena, de certa forma inocente e juvenil. Seus cabelos caíam soltos sob seu rosto e um pequeno sorriso traçava seus lábios.

E, por um breve momento, eu tive _ciúme_ dele.

Tive _ciúme_ dele ser capaz de sorrir mesmo depois de tanto _sofrimento_. E, então, me lembrei:

_Ele não tinha mais **ninguém** para deixá-lo** fraco**._

Sorrindo maldosamente voltei a olhar para o céu negro.

_Eu iria **matar** aquelas pessoas que me deixavam **fraca**._

**_Eu iria matar Naruto, Kakashi e Sasuke._**

_**E isso era uma promessa.**_

((xoxXOXOxoxox))

E aí, gente?! Uhuuuu ;D

Mais um capítulo o/

Teve um pouquinho de DeiSaku....pq esse capítulo era mais pra ver a reação do Itachi --'

No quinto vai ser a missão então, vai ter mais DeiSaku...e, uma aparição fenomenal do Itachi (q era pra ser nesse cap --')

Ah, e acho que a kunoichi não é a perturbada nessa fic não o.õ

Acho q é a autora mesmo XD

(doida)

Bem, gente, como vocês sabem estou respondendo as reviews de qm tem conta --'

Qm não tem, deixem um email q eu respondo ;)

Ah....e, obrigada por todas as reviews!

Espero q elas continuem vindo :D

**Se você odiou esse capítulo, mande reviews!**

**Se você gostou e/ou amou, mande reviews!**

_Sayu Koishimoto **(raivosa)**_

29/11/08


	5. Capítulo 05: Teste

**...:: Kunoichi perturbada ::...**

_Estrelando_

_**Haruno Sakura como Haruno Sakura**_

_**Deidara como Deidara**_

_**Itachi Uchiha como Itachi Uchiha**_

_E_

_**Eu como Eu **_**:)**

((xoxXOXOxox))

_Tudo aquilo que é destruído pode ser reconstruído. Tudo o que se necessita para atingir o sucesso é honra e determinação. _

_Recriar um coração não é tarefa para um shinobi, é tarefa para um amante._

((xoxXOXOxox))

**Capítulo 05: Teste**

((xoxXOXOxox))

Nosso ritmo era constante e rápido, estava claro que o incidente da noite anterior havia afetado nós dois, mas eu duvidava que ele se sentisse como eu me sentia. Mantendo-me inexpressiva e impossível de ser rastreada, continuei minha marcha, ao lado de Deidara que, por incrível que pareça, se mostrava inexpressivo.

Meus pensamentos voltaram-se para dentro de mim, perguntando-me quem eu realmente era. Seria eu, aquela garotinha mimada e fraca, ou esta assassina sem coração? Talvez eu não seja nenhuma das duas. Talvez eu nem saiba quem sou, depois de tantos anos.

Deidara parou novamente para rastrear a área à procura de shinobis. Como estávamos muito próximos de Iwa, não seria bom para a Akatsuki que seus membros fossem encontrados em tal estado.

Eu meramente estava com meu corpo ali, dentro de mim eu procurava algo que pudesse me dizer o que ou quem eu era, pois eu não mais me reconhecia. E então aconteceu.

Um enxame de senbons envenenados estava vindo diretamente em minha direção, eu fui tola em ter deixado minha guarda baixa, e agora arcaria com as conseqüências. Calculei minhas chances: eram 12 senbons, sentindo a fragrância, posso dizer que é o mesmo veneno que Sasori usa para matar. Não há tempo de fazer um jutsu de reposição e não há tempo de jogar kunais bloqueando os senbons.

_Resumindo, estou frita._

O veneno penetraria no meu sistema, em corpos normais ele mataria em três minutos, mas como sou uma médica-nin, meu organismo lutará contra o veneno e demorará cerca de....dezenove minutos para minha morte.

_Ótimo, agora já estou pensando na minha morte._

O tempo pareceu ir mais devagar, mas de pouco em pouco fui aceitando meu destino. Até que algo me puxou pra trás e eu pude ouvir o som de metal se chocando contra metal.

—Não baixe a guarda em território inimigo, Sakura, un. —olhei para ele surpresa durante alguns segundos, ele me olhava com uma expressão que dizia: 'se ajoelhe e me proclame seu rei'. Algo dentro de mim começou a borbulhar, algo que eu não sentia há muito tempo, uma coisa lacrada. E então ela se soltou.

Sorri docemente para ele e me aproximei mais, colando nossos corpos. Aproximei minha boca de sua orelha, lentamente, deixando meu hálito quente bater livremente no pescoço dele.

Pego de surpresa e, mesmo sendo um shinobi, não deixando de ser um homem (A/N: Ah, que orgulho de ser mulher 8D ), ele deixou sua guarda baixar. Passei meu braço por seu peito ainda desnudo e fui descendo, até que cheguei em contato com sua calça e.....nesse momento um jato de sangue espirrou sobre nós dois, atrás de Deidara um ninja segurava uma kunai a meros cinco centímetros do Akatsuki.

—Não baixe a guarda em território inimigo, Deidara.

E então fomos separados por nossas lutas individuais, vez ou outra matávamos o oponente do outro e sorríamos satisfeitos, até o outro matar um dos nossos.

No fim, apenas nós dois restamos em pé e intactos na, mais nova, clareira. No chão havia apenas muito sangue, corpos espalhados, troncos destroçados de árvores e alguns buracos.

Encarávamos-nos sem piscar, esse podia ser um concurso para ver quem pisca antes, mas isso era algo muito além disso. Podia sentir a inquietação dele, mas eu não queria senti-la, pois mal conseguia lidar com a minha própria.

Ainda sem quebrar contato com ele, dei três passos para frente. Passos seguros, sem medo algum de alguém como ele.

_Sem __**medo**__ de um Akatsuki._

—Então isso era um teste. —afirmei, odiando cada minuto disso. Odiava ser testava, odiava ter minha força questionada, e mais....Odiava ser feita de boba.

—Na verdade ainda temos a missão real, un. —ele disse com aquele sorriso bobo metido.

—Mas eu ainda estava sendo testada. —disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

—Na verdade o teste ainda não começou, yeah. —nisso ele tirou mais argila do bolso e colocou naquelas bocas das mãos bizarras dele.

—Vai querer lutar comigo? —ri internamente, talvez o sangue de um Akatsuki como o Deidara fosse mais bem tratado do que o sangue de alguém como o Sasori.

—A luta já começou, yeah. —e então o Deidara que até então estava na minha frente virou terra.

_Doton Bunshin no Jutsu, tão previsível pra um ninja vindo de Iwa._

**Melhor você se concentrar na batalha**

Mesmo antes de procurar por sinais do chakra dele, eu já sabia onde ele estava. Com um movimento de punho criei uma grande cratera no chão expondo assim o ninja de Iwa.

Reapareci rapidamente atrás dele, mas ele já sabia disso. Com uma reposição ele jogou aqueles pássaros de argilas estranhos sobre mim.

—Arte é um bang, yeah! Vou te mostrar a minha arte, un! KATSU! —formando um in nas mãos ele fez com que todos aqueles pássaros explodissem, aumentando ainda mais a cratera.

Satisfeito com sua arte e consigo mesmo, deu um sorriso maroto e parou ao sentir uma kunai no pescoço.

—Quer que eu te mostre a minha arte? —novamente era um clone e eu estava ficando cansada desses seus joguinhos. Deixei propositalmente minha guarda baixar e ele não perdeu a oportunidade. Com uma escultura em mãos e uma kunai em outra ele apareceu atrás de mim.

—Game over, ye.... —mal podendo terminar sua saudação, ele grunhiu em choque. Minha espada estava cravada em seu abdômen e sangue escorria livremente pelo ferimento feito.

—Acho que isso é game over pra você. —retirei a espada de seu abdômen e o vi cair no chão, de sua boca sangue saia também.

_Talvez eu tenha pegado um pouco pesado demais._

Pensei enquanto o via se retorcer no chão, com as mãos sob seu abdômen e gritando profanações contra minha pessoa.

**Oh, eu não conhecia aquela!**

Ignorei a Inner e pensei se eu devia ou não liberar enfim o genjutsu, ele não ficaria feliz em saber que tudo, desde o começo de nossa 'luta' foi um mero genjutsu.

**Foi um bom trabalho.**

Não posso deixar de concordar com a Inner, tenho certeza que até o Uchiha se orgulharia.

**Não é pra tanto.**

Duas horas e meia depois, eu finalmente decidi que já era o suficiente o genjutsu. Quando o livrei da ilusão ele não fez nada mais do que respirar com dificuldade no chão, eu podia sentir sua atmosfera de alivio e isso era meio engraçado.

Quando ele pôde se levantar, ele me olhou fixamente nos olhos, não havia ódio ou rancor naqueles orbes azuis, mas sim curiosidade além de alguns outros sentimentos que alguém como nós, Akatsuki, não devemos ter.

—O que era aquilo, un? —ele perguntou quando finalmente armamos um acampamento próximo de Iwa.

—Um genjutsu. —disse com indiferença como se ele fosse a pessoa mais burra do mundo. Nem sequer fiz questão de olhar para ele, apenas continuei comendo meu peixe.

Ele grunhiu baixo e pude sentir seu olhar fixo sobre mim

—Que tipo de genjutsu? —pude sentir o medo dele por trás de suas palavras e me forcei a parar de comer. Algo de mim se sentia mal por estar fazendo-o se sentir dessa maneira, mas, relembrei a mim mesma, eu sou uma nukenin, uma kunoichi sem sentimentos e sem emoções que mata sem rancor.

_**Sem culpa.**_

Eu não podia deixar de sentir culpar, então olhei para ele, fixando novamente nossos olhares.

—O que há, Deidara? É um simples genjutsu. —eu disse, embora encobrisse que era um dos melhores genjutsus que eu já havia criado.

—É... É... —ele tentou falar diversas vezes, mas nada saía. Depois de alguns minutos desistiu e jogou o resto de seu jantar no fogo, se oferecendo para tomar a primeira vigilância.

Deitei no meu saco de dormir e fechei os olhos, meu corpo estava cansado e necessitava de sono e descanso, porém minha mente não parava de trabalhar e milhares de vezes, voltava-se para o shinobi nem alguns metros longe de mim.

Depois de me virar pela, se não contei errado, qüinquagésima vez em menos de dez minutos, me levantei e meus pés me levaram até ele. O olhei por alguns instantes, incerta do que fazer.

—Não gosto que as pessoas me espiem, un. —ele falou, sem olhar para mim e recebi isso como um convite. Andei até onde ele estava deitado e me deitei ao seu lado.

—Noite linda, não? —tentei começar com a primeira coisa que me veio em mente, não pude impedir-me de falar isso.

**Parabéns, Sakura, muito bom. Grande Progresso.**

Estar levando lição de moral da sua própria Inner é pedir pra se internar, mas eu simplesmente ignorei isso, novamente, e tentei me focar no brilho das estrelas.

—Sim, un. As estrelas aqui têm um brilho diferente, yeah. —ele ser tão aberto comigo me pegou desprevenida. Pensei que aquela demonstração na janta deixasse claro que ele não confiava em mim, parece que talvez eu estivesse enganada.

—Que tipo de brilho? —perguntei desviando meu olhar do céu para o dele. Lutei bravamente para não corar ao vê-lo fitando-me com algo tão...doce e ao mesmo tempo tão...azedo em seus olhos.

—Este era o lugar onde ficava minha casa, un. Um dia esse foi o lugar ao qual pude chamar de 'lar'. E, quando venho aqui, reencontro minhas dores, meus fantasmas. Mas, dessa vez...eu encontrei outra coisa.... —ele não terminou a frase, seus olhos voltaram a focar-se nas estrelas, mas antes que isso me ocorresse pude ver um brilho estranho por trás deles, um brilho que eu me lembrava vagamente de já ter visto em algum lugar.

—E o que você encontrou? —perguntei deixando pela primeira vez em tempos a curiosidade tomar conta de mim.

Ele não me respondeu. Continuou encarando as estrelas, mas eu não tinha mais interesse nelas. Eu continuava o encarando e cada vez mais o achava mais e mais bonito.

Ele tornou a virar seu rosto, e o aproximou do meu, nossos lábios roçando, fazendo com que nossos hálitos se conectassem no meio dessa estranha ligação.

—_Você_. —foi o que ele disse antes de tomar meus lábios aos seus em um beijo que transbordava sentimentos. Eu havia me tornado alguém incapaz de sentir, então porque eu me sentia consumida por ele? Apaguei esses pensamentos, guardando-os na 'lixeira' para ver depois, e apenas agi.

_Ele estava fazendo algo impossível comigo...._

_Ele estava recriando um coração inexistente._

((xoxXOXOxox))

Tudo ficaria bem se um par de orbes vermelhos sangue não observassem a cena rodeados de uma aura nada...digamos, amigável.

_O que ele está fazendo com ela? Por que eu sequer me importo? O que estou pensando? _

_**Você a quer?**_

_Eu..._

_**Você a quer, não é?**_

_...._

_**Você é um Uchiha...e...**_

_Um Uchiha sempre consegue o que ele quer._

_Haruno Sakura será__** minha**_

((xoxXOXOxox))

A/N: Pessoas \o

Demorei, mas cheguei ne? :D

(morre apedrejada)

ç.ç ain...pelo menos teve deisaku.....e olha, até o Itachi já entro na briga D:

num mata eu num ;o;

Vejam o lado bom: •Eu vou assistir Crepúsculo hoje 8D yeah! (jogam tomates)  
hunf! eu fico bem de vermelho u.u

Bem, pessoas, o próximo capítulo promete!

**Spoillers** (ñ leia se não quiser ¬¬)

•Deidara e Sakura chegam a Iwa

•Algo vai estar...diferente em Iwa (hoho)

•Itachi é um gato...eto...ele vai aparecer u.u'

•Aparição(talvez) do time Hebi :O

**Fim dos Spoillers **(un!)

Não percam!!!!! *o*

**MANDEM REVIEWS!**

_Sayu Koishimoto (a ficwriter perturbada)_

_19/12/08_

_•Ui! ROBERT PATTINSON ME ESPERE-RE-RE! *O*_

_•AMO VC, EDWARD CULLEN (é morta pela inner, Misaki)  
_


	6. Capítulo 06: Nova missão

**...:: Kunoichi perturbada ::...**

_Estrelando_

_**Haruno Sakura como Haruno Sakura**_

_**Deidara como Deidara**_

_**Itachi Uchiha como Itachi Uchiha**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha como Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Time Hebi como Time Hebi  
**_

_E_

_**Eu como Eu **_**:)**

((xoxOXOxox))

_Ser usado como um peão num tabuleiro de xadrez, é como ser algo dispensável, substituível._

_Tem de se fazer esforço para ser ao menos uma torre._

_Ou, se acabar com o jogo de xadrez com um xeque-mate.  
_

((xoxOXOxox))

**Capítulo 06: Nova missão  
**

((xoxOXOxox))

Os primeiros raios de Sol tocaram minha face e eu despertei em uma reconfortante sensação. Lembrei-me do beijo e, por um instante, desejei que tivesse sido apenas um sonho, assim como aquela sensação tão boa que me envolvia e que eu tanto necessitava.

Abrindo lentamente os olhos, pisquei algumas vezes para me acostumar a claridade, olhei para baixo e braços envolviam minha cintura. Não pude evitar de corar e então ouvi a doce voz dele.

—Que bom que acordou, Flor Adormecida. —o encarei e não pude evitar um pequeno sorriso de se desenhar em meus lábios, oras eu havia acabado de acordar.

—Ohayou pra você também, Dei. —não pude evitar outro sorriso ao ver as bochechas dele tomarem uma tonalidade vermelha. Ele me encarou com aqueles olhos azul-gelo e foi então que percebi as marcas roxas embaixo de seus olhos, indicando noites mal-dormidas.

Levantei minha mão e toquei seu rosto, ele inclinou-se para meu contato sem deixar de fitar meus olhos. Tracei as marcas com as digitais de meus dedos, ternamente com medo de que ele pudesse sentir dor.

—Não tem dormido, Dei? —perguntei, sentindo uma estranha sensação ao me preocupar com ele.

Ele me olhou, talvez se perguntando se deveria ou não responder. Foi então que vi a imensidão negra que ele tentava ocultar em seus orbes.

—Tenho medo, un. —ele disse encostando sua testa à minha, ficamos assim por alguns instantes. Eu fazia carinho nele e ele fechou os olhos até que ele se mexeu e nós dois levantamos.

—Temos que ir andando, yeah. —ele me jogou algumas frutas e comemos em um silêncio gostoso. Guardamos nossas coisas e reiniciamos nossa marcha para Iwa.

((oxoXOXoxo))

O sol já estava bem ao alto, indicando o meio-dia. Estávamos na entrada de Iwa, duas grandes montanhas barravam nossa passagem, e apenas havia um pequeno caminho, que cabia uma pessoa por vez, no meio das duas para passar.

Deidara não prosseguiu em frente, ele fitava a entrada e uma estranha sensação começou a crescer dentro de mim. Meus sentidos repentinamente voltaram a ser afiados e pude sentir um estranho emaranhado de assinaturas de chakras, muitas que não mais existiam.

Caminhei até Deidara e toquei seu ombro, ele não se virou. Continuou encarando a entrada como se fosse a primeira vez que a visse.

—Deidara, qual o problema? —perguntei incerta, a inquieta sensação crescia dentro de mim. E meus sentidos me alertavam de um perigo à frente.

—Esse é o único jeito de adentrar Iwagakure..... —ele deu uma pausa e suas palavras parecem chamas a trepidar no ar. Ele se virou para mim e vi o medo e a incerteza, assim como o ódio que corria em seu sangue. —Ela sempre é bem protegida, un. Mas, veja....não há nenhum shinobi protegendo a entrada de Iwa, yeah. —Ele tornou a se virar e começou a andar até a entrada. —Vamos, un.

Não pensei duas vezes antes de seguí-lo, o que for que tivesse acontecido iríamos enfrentar. O túnel para se chegar à Iwa era escuro, mas um shinobi é hábil em qualquer terreno. Assim que avistamos a saída, aumentamos nosso ritmo, quando pisamos fora do túnel e dentro de Iwa, não havia nada além de ruínas e corpos dilacerados no chão.

—Não é possível, un! Não é..... —olhei para Deidara e o vi fazer o in necessário para se libertar de um genjutsu. —KAI! —ele berrou, porém a imagem de destruição permanecia ali. Coloquei minha mão em seu ombro que tremia freneticamente, assim como todo seu corpo.

—Vamos ver se há alguém vivo, Deidara. —e assim segui em frente. Ouvindo os passos dele me seguirem.

As casas que antes eram de pedra, estavam destroçadas, algumas ainda queimavam.

_Um fogo que queima pedras_

Senti quatro assinaturas de chakras conhecidos no local, mas eles podiam apenas ter passado por aqui...eles não teriam feito isso, ne?

_Um Uchiha faria qualquer coisa_

Lembrei a mim mesma. Vagamos entre as ruas até a torre do Tsuchikage, onde nosso espião deveria estar. Senti os batimentos vitais de alguém, e então arrastei Deidara entre os escombros para encontrar nosso espião se arrastando.

Me abaixei até ele, e o chequei. Era impossível salvá-lo. Comecei a me afastar até que ele segurou meu pulso fortemente e começou a falar.

—Eram vermelhos.....cor de sangue aqueles olhos. Destruíram tudo..........Um monstro.......e seus companheiros ajudaram.........um gigantesco com sede de sangue...... — _Juugo_, lembrei. —Um com uma espada gigante...... —_Suigetsu_. — ...e uma garota com óculos. —_Karin_. —Eles mataram a todos.........o Kage.......estava em Konoha.........vermelhos.......cor de sangue aqueles olhos......Des.... —Ele começou a repetir tudo, porém algo não fazia sentido.

Se Suigetsu realmente tivesse ajudado a eliminar Iwa, haveriam marcas de espada atravessando o chão. Juugo, ele quebraria tudo antes que o Uchiha mandasse. E aquela Karin, ela mal conseguiria matar alguém. Não...tudo indicava que eram quatro pessoas que haviam feito o trabalho em Iwa, mas algo me dizia que tudo não passava de armação.

_Um ninja tem que ler por trás do óbvio_

Me abaixando novamente até nosso espião coloquei minhas mãos em sua cabeça, injetando chakra. Em minha mente fiz o in necessário para livrar-se de um genjutsu e proferi 'kai'. No mesmo instante o ninja em minha frente me olhou nos olhos....seus sinais vitais diminuindo subitamente.

—Ele arrancou a informação de mim......Uchiha.... —antes que ele pudesse proferir o nome do culpado seus olhos se esbugalharam e ele começou a gritar, até que seus gritos foram desaparecendo assim como seus sinais vitais, e não restava mais nada a não ser corpos, escombros e silêncio.

Me levantei e encarei o corpo dele por algum tempo, as marcas indicavam que ele obviamente havia sido vítima de um genjutsu muito poderoso. Mas, o que não se encaixava era que se o ninja, que era seu oponente, não fosse seu aliado, haveriam marcas pelo corpo dele, como shinobi ele tentaria lutar contra o ninja. Então, isso só me restava uma pessoa....mas, ela não tinha o porquê de fazer isso, éramos da mesma organização, com o mesmo objetivo. Só se.....

Um barulho de algo desmoronando quebrou meu raciocínio e entrei em modo de defesa, virando-me para trás, pronta para o ataque. Só vi Deidara, chutando o que antes era a torre do Tsuchikage.

—Gomen, un. Mas, o silêncio estava me enlouquecendo, yeah. —suspirei resignada, nada como ter um Akatsuki descontrolado como parceiro.

((xoxOXOxox))

Os quatro shinobis mantinham uma marcha rápida. Em sua frente, o líder, um shinobi de cabelos escuros como a noite, guiava-os para seu destino. Até que de súbito ele parou.

—Qual o problema, Sasuke-kun? —perguntou a kunoichi de cabelos vermelhos e que trajava óculos, ela se mantinha a mais próxima à marcha do Uchiha.

—Você ainda não se deu conta que ele não vai te responder, Karin? —perguntou o shinobi de Kiri.

—Não é da sua conta, Suigetsu! —retrucou a kunoichi e os dois começaram a brigar. Sasuke continuava parado, seus olhos estavam voltados para Iwa.

O quarto integrante do time se aproximou de seu líder, parou ao seu lado e se virou para onde ele estava olhando.

—Por que paramos, Sasuke? —os olhos do Uchiha deixaram lentamente o caminho ao qual ele fitava, e foram se focando em Juugo.

—_Ele_ passou por Iwa. —Sasuke disse com desdém, e os dois outros integrantes pararam de brigar no mesmo instante e vieram ficar com os outros.

—Por que paramos em Iwa, Sasuke-kun? —Karin perguntou com sua voz irritante, o Uchiha cogitou a idéia de ignorá-la, mas todos demonstravam curiosidade para saber o porquê.

—Eu precisava de uma informação. —uma resposta sem detalhes, típica dos Uchiha.

—Qual informação? —Suigetsu perguntou, mais e mais interessado. Recebeu uma encarada nada amigável de Sasuke que dizia claramente 'nada-do-seu-assunto'. —Somos seus companheiros agora Sasuke, nós corremos riscos com você. Acho que devemos ao menos saber qual era a informação para termos ido diretamente à Vila Oculta da Pedra, correndo risco de vida. —o Uchiha não deixou de encarar Suigetsu, sua expressão de um ódio tão palpável.

—Eu concordo com ele, Sasuke. —os olhos de Sasuke desviaram rapidamente em direção à Juugo, o companheiro a que o Uchiha mais confiava. Sasuke acenou por fim, derrotado.

—Há um boato que Haruno Sakura, aprendiz de Godaime Tsunade, Hokage de Konoha, melhor médica-nin e kunoichi do mundo shinobi e..... —ele tomou ar, pois seus pulmões pareciam que haviam esquecido de sua tarefa mais básica. Enfim, sua mente se acalmou um pouco, e ele pode continuar. —Minha ex-companheira de equipe, no Time 7......virou uma nukenin. —o silêncio tomou o lugar, enquanto a informação era digerida. Por fim, a reação se deu.

—Você nos fez ir na toca do tubarão pra checar se sua namoradinha havia virado uma ninja renegada?! —Suigetsu exclamou, inconformado. Karin começou a brigar com ele, e rapidamente os dois foram para o lado discutir novamente. Sasuke e Juugo continuaram quietos, até que este se pronunciou finalmente.

—Por quê? —poderia ser vista como uma pergunta idiota, mas Sasuke sabia que era muito mais que isso. Nos últimos tempos, ele havia criado uma certa amizade com o grandalhão. A única pessoa que ele poderia pensar em sequer chamar de 'amigo' em anos desde que havia abandonado Konoha e seus companheiros, o Time 7.

—Ela é especial pra mim. —Sasuke disse, retirando de dentro de sua capa um Bingo Book. —Eu precisava disso. É o mais recente....se ela se tornou mesmo uma nukenin....eu saberei...... —e folhando as páginas do Bingo Book, chegando nos mais procurados, do lado de seu irmão, Itachi Uchiha, lá estava ela, muito diferente do que ele a vira da última vez. Seus olhos pareciam ter desenvolvido uma espécie de..._loucura_.

**AKATSUKI**

Seus coração pareceu que parou de bater e o livro queimou em suas mãos, então era por isso. Agora que ele parava para deixar seus sentidos mais aguçados, ele podia sentir a assinatura parecida com o chakra dela. As semelhanças eram minúsculas, mas ele tinha certeza que era ela....e ela estava em Iwa, onde seu irmão esteve algum tempo atrás.

Pensando rapidamente em um plano, algo se encaixou para ele:

**Itachi estava atrás da **_**sua**_** Sakura**

Sentindo a raiva controlar todo seu corpo, ele anda até uma grande árvore e a soca, fazendo-a cair para trás. Suigetsu e Karin param de brigar e vão se juntar a Juugo, olhando temerosamente para o Uchiha.

—Ne, Sasuke-kun, para onde iremos agora? —Karin pergunta. O Uchiha começa a se controlar e então se vira para seus atuais companheiros.

—Vamos para Otogakure. —e sem explicações ele começa a correr, os outros logo se juntam a ele.

_Itachi, você não vai tê-la...._

**Haruno Sakura é **_**minha**_

((xoxOXOxox))

Talvez eu já sabia que algo assim aconteceria, mas algo me dizia que isso não era nada bom. Nossa missão original havia falhado, as informações haviam sido roubadas por outro ninja.

Olhei para Deidara, incerta do que fazer. Ele havia feito um corte em seu dedo e estava depositando seu sangue no anel que recebíamos quando adentrávamos na organização.

—O que você está fazendo? —perguntei, minha voz saiu apática, tão diferente do que eu realmente me sentia naquele momento.

—O anel funciona como forma de comunicação, un. —vi o seu anel brilhar azul, e por alguns instantes ficou assim. Até que voltou ao normal. —Zetsu está a caminho, yeah. —ele me afirmou, e eu me senti um pouco menos alarmada. Talvez a sensação de que tudo que estávamos fazendo não passasse de um movimento num jogo de xadrez desaparecesse, eu poderia voltar inteiramente ao normal.

Alguns minutos se passaram, talvez apenas um, mas para mim pareceram uma eternidade. Zetsu brotou da terra, com sua face de duas cores.

—Trouxe a ordem, un? —Deidara perguntou, sem nenhum temor.

—Vocês devem liquidar quem roubou a informação. —a face branca disse.

—Parece que vocês se meteram numa fria. —a preta completou.

—Sakura... —ao ouvir meu nome, me foquei no shinobi em nossa frente. As duas faces haviam falado meu nome. Ele me jogou algo e quando peguei percebi que era um anel, como o de Deidara, mas o meu era um rosa escuro. —Bem-vinda, finalmente. —dizendo isso, desapareceu. Fiquei incerta do que fazer.

Deidara caminhou até mim e pôs o anel em meu dedo indicador. Sorrindo ao perceber o efeito que tinha com minha pele cor de neve.

—Você sabe quem fez isso, un? —olhei para ele, e mesmo perguntando eu sabia que ele já tinha conhecimento da resposta. Sorri marotamente e aproximei minha boca de sua orelha, sentindo o arrepio passar pelo corpo dele.

—Uchiha. —dizendo isso me virei, e caminhei para a saída daquela vila. —Vamos para Otogakure. —quando eu ia saltar, ele segurou meu pulso, me virando com uma expressão de curiosidade.

—Por quê? —perguntou. Soltei minha mão e comecei nossa a saltar rapidamente entre os galhos.

—Sasuke Uchiha estará lá. —foi minha resposta, e ele não precisou dizer mais nada. Ele já sabia no que eu estava pensando.

_Sangue escorreria em Otogakure.....e não seria o meu._

((xoxOXOxox))

Enquanto isso, em Otogakure, o shinobi mais perigoso e procurado, segundo o Bingo Book, estava sentado em uma árvore, seus olhos fechados, em sua frente um rio corria, arrastando o sangue que tempo atrás ele havia lavado ali.

Sorriu ao pensar em seu jogo de xadrez, e em suas peças. Tudo estava seguindo conforme ele havia programado. Logo, logo...Time Hebi estaria aqui, seu otouto estaria aqui...e _sua_ Sakura também.

Enfim, ele poderia acertar as coisas e pôr, enfim, um ponto final nessa vingança idiota. Não havia o porquê de culpá-lo pelo que ele havia feito em Iwa.

De súbito, Zetsu aparece em sua frente, uma expressão nada amigável em sua face.

—A informação, Uchiha. —com um Uchiha quantas menos palavras, melhor. Se ele pensar que você fala demais, ele o matará.

Itachi salta da árvore e pousa em frente ao shinobi da Grama. Tira um pergaminho de dentro de seu sobretudo, e o entrega à ele.

—Se é só, pode ir embora. —Itachi utiliza mais palavras do que de costume, mas seu temperamento não estava muito bom para agüentar alguém como Zetsu.

—Líder-sama falará com você assim que você voltar. —e assim o shinobi desaparece, deixando o Uchiha novamente só.

Ele volta a se sentar na árvore, sentindo o sol o aquecer. Fecha os olhos e sorri, Zetsu e os outros da Akatsuki não passavam de peões no seu jogo.

_Não falta muito agora..._

_Nossa partida de xadrez está para terminar, Otouto._

_E meu maior prêmio será..._

_**Haruno Sakura.**_

((xoxOXOxox))

**N/A: **Oiii Gente! :D

Primeiramente, Feliz Natal! :)

Fiz uma oneshot da Akatsuki pra vcs de Natal XD

Se vcs quiserem, é só ir lá, ler *-*

É super engraçado /hoho

Mas, voltando ao assunto principal.

Desculpa a demora, mas nem demorei tanto...e, olhem só, foram quase 9 páginas! u.ú

E mais: →Eu caí e bati a cabeça no chão escrevendo x_x'

Me deêm um crédito ç_ç'

Bem, o que vocês acharam? *-*

Eu demorei um pouco pra decidir como começar -.-'

Beem....Agora é hora dos SPOILLERS!

▣**SPOILLERS**▣

• Time Hebi chega em Otogakure

• Sakura e Deidara se encontram com Itachi

• Sakura tem algumas perguntas para o Uchiha

▣**FIM DOS SPOILLERS**▣

É isso por hj, minna! :)

Espero que tenham gostado! :D

Mandem** review**! :)

E Feliz Ano Novo! :D

Vai ter especial de Ano Novo *-*

Kissus!

_Sayu Koishimoto (a ficwriter perturbada)_

_27-12-2008_

**P.S.: VOTEM PARA QUAL CASAL VOCÊS PREFEREM!!!! A PESQUISA ESTÁ SENDO FEITA NAQUELES POLLS XD PROCUREM NO MEU PROFILE PELO LINK E VOTEM! **


	7. Capítulo 07: Coração partido

**...:: Kunoichi perturbada ::...**

_Estrelando_

_**Haruno Sakura como Haruno Sakura**_

_**Deidara como Deidara**_

_**Itachi Uchiha como Itachi Uchiha**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha como Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Juugo como Juugo**_

_**Karin como Karin**_

_**Suigetsu como Suigetsu**_

_E_

_**Eu como Eu **_**:)**

((xoxXOXxox))

_Muitas vezes dispensamos algo por termos medo, por não sabermos o que realmente aquilo é. _

_Dispensar alguém que o ama tem um preço. _

_E, pode saber, mais cedo, ou mais tarde, você o pagará._

_É assim que funciona um coração partido._

((xoxXOXxox))

**Capítulo 07: Coração partido**

((xoxXOXxox))

Mantivemos nossa marcha rápida e sem complicações aparentes; Otogakure estava ficando próxima e eu podia sentir meu desejo por sangue começando a me controlar.

Não havia trocado nenhuma palavra com Deidara em todas essas horas; nada além do necessário. Minha mente trabalhava fervorosamente para me controlar e não cair em tentação ao encarar Sasuke.

_Eu era como uma __**bomba-relógio**__. E o __**tempo**__ estava se __**acabando**__._

O crepúsculo tingia o céu e, mesmo na escuridão, não paramos para acampar. Nossa atual missão era muito mais importante, e algo me dizia que já havíamos falhado nela, antes mesmo de começar.

Deixando meus sentidos se prolongarem, pude identificar o chakra _dele_, não tão longe como era o necessário para sua segurança. Meus músculos gritavam para que eu o batesse até além da inconsciência, e meu coração gritava profanações inescrupulosas para o ser que ele havia se transformado.

Chegando ao portão de Otogakure não havia ninguém o vigiando; ninguém para nos impedir. Ignorando esse pequeno detalhe, adentramos a vila. Automaticamente senti traços do chakra de um dos nossos membros.

_O __**Uchiha**__ mais velho estava aqui. Como eu imaginava._

Sorrindo maliciosamente, e vendo pelo canto de meus olhos Deidara congelar ao ver minha expressão, seguimos a trilha que nos levaria para uma possível emboscada.

((xoxXOXxox))

Ele parou nos portões, vendo a vila que ele tanto desprezava tão vulnerável, sem quaisquer defesas. Seus outros companheiros, ou pelo menos Karin e Suigetsu, discutiam novamente. Juugo permanecia ao lado dele, dando-o apoio.

Ele suspirou, tendo certeza de que a trilha de chakra que ele reconheceu como sendo de seu aniki, os levaria a uma emboscada. Mas, sabendo que Suigetsu iria começar a reclamar se ele dissesse o que havia descoberto, resolveu ficar calado, antes que ficasse com enxaqueca e perdesse o controle com seus companheiros, ou pelo menos com dois.

Adentraram o portão sutilmente, atentos a qualquer sinal de que estariam em perigo. Ele segurou a respiração ao reconhecer o chakra pertencente a _ela_, bem ali... na mesma vila, a apenas alguns metros dele.

Cerrou os pulsos, numa vã tentativa de fazer seus pensamentos, assim como suas emoções, dormirem novamente. Seu irmão havia planejado tudo desde o inicio, e eles apenas serviram como peças, nada mais.

Continuaram andando, o ar daquela vila trazia-o náuseas. Não andaram mais do que alguns metros após ele ouvir a voz pela qual ele tanto esperou. A esperança o inundou momentaneamente, mas foi dispersa quando ele encarou os olhos dela, sedentos por sangue.

—Ora, ora, ora. Se não é o Uchiha mais novo... Quanto tempo, não é mesmo?! —ela sorriu marotamente ao observar a expressão de desamparo dele.

((xoxXOXxox))

Andamos alguns metros, mas algo me dizia que Sasuke havia chego. Fazendo um Doton no bunshin, mandei-o dar as boas-vindas a Sasuke, sentindo-me indecisa por alguns instantes para qual caminho seguir, mas tomando a decisão assim que eu senti o chakra de Itachi mais perto.

_Tiraria __**satisfações **__com o __**Uchiha mais velho**__ primeiro._

Sorridente, aumentei nossa marcha, já sabendo onde o encontraríamos. Caminhamos, ou melhor, corremos até próximos a um rio. Podia sentir o chakra daquele outro membro canibal, Zetsu, ali.

Ignorando esse pequeno detalhe, me foquei ao nosso redor, assim como Deidara estava fazendo. Não demorou muito para que eu achasse o que estava procurando.

—Uchiha. —disse, me virando para algumas árvores ao norte. Na escuridão, pude ver os orbes vermelhos, isso apenas aumentou meu sorriso maníaco.

—Sakura... Deidara. Que encantadora visita. —pude ver, pelo canto de meus olhos, Deidara tremer numa mistura de raiva e medo, voltei a me concentrar no local onde eu sabia que estaria Itachi, tentando ignorar, facilmente feito, minha preocupação com Deidara.

_**Sentimentos**__ e __**preocupações**__ não me __**serviriam de nada**__ agora._

Com um jutsu simples de Katon, acendi uma pequena fogueira, onde se encontrava uma pilha de gravetos, já esperando essa minha reação.

_O __**Uchiha**__ estava __**brincando**__ comigo._

Ignorando meu senso psicopata, que me jogava nas garras do Uchiha, numa vã tentativa de matá-lo, eu me concentrei no corpo que aparecia com a luz da fogueira.

—Vai continuar se escondendo, Uchiha? —minha voz soou sarcástica, e eu gostei disso. Sorri maldosamente ao observar os olhos dele se estreitarem perigosamente.

Mas, minhas palavras surtiram o efeito desejado, mesmo que o método havia sido um pouco... ousado, digamos assim. O Uchiha saiu de seu esconderijo e nos encarou. Vasculhei brevemente seu chakra para em certificar que não era um bunshin, quando provei para mim mesma que não era, por causa da intensa circulação de chakra, voltei a fitar seus olhos vermelho vibrante, sem medo algum de ser pega num genjutsu, porque eu sabia como escapar dele.

—Isso responde sua pergunta, Sa-ku-ra? —o jeito que ele disse meu nome provocou um arrepio em minha espinha, que se prolongou por toda ela.

'**Não seja tão besta, Sakura. Ele está brincando conosco!'**

Embora minha inner berrasse para deixar essas sensações de lado, meu corpo dizia outra coisa. Ignorei a ambos, me focando apenas naquele miserável Uchiha.

—Você terá de responder algumas perguntas, Uchiha. —minha voz saiu fria e eu o vi sorrir maldosamente para mim.

—Sinta-se à vontade para perguntar, Sakura. —dentro de mim, algo que eu ignorava veemente, ficava feliz quando o miserável dizia meu nome.

'**Pergunte.'**

Novamente, a inner foi minha salvação. Meu rosto era inexpressivo, e eu sentia Deidara atrás de mim, como se me usasse como escudo humano, ignorei-o também.

—Você destruiu Iwa. —não era uma pergunta, eu afirmava o que dizia, e minha voz não deixava brechas para ele se livrar do assunto.

—Talvez. —vi os olhos de Deidara se arregalarem, mas ignorei-o novamente. Estava recebendo respostas, e isso era o suficiente para que minha atenção pertencesse ao usuário do Mangekyou.

—Você roubou a informação que estávamos atrás. —minha voz começara a demonstrar meu descontentamento.

—Talvez. —me irritei ao ouvi-lo responder com possibilidades, não com verdades. Rapidamente parti pra cima dele, o encostando-o a uma árvore com minha kunai em seu pescoço.

—Me responda corretamente, U-chi-ha. —zombei dele, utilizando o mesmo método que ele havia feito anteriormente. O corpo em que eu havia prensado na árvore, virou folhas.

_Kawarimi no Jutsu... __**ridículo**__._

Senti-o atrás de mim, e eu só pude me virar antes que ele me prensasse na árvore.

—E se eu não quiser. —ele disse próximo ao meu rosto, seus lábios tocando gentilmente os meus. Meu corpo virou pétalas de sakura e eu reapareci atrás dele, meus lábios tocando sua orelha, provocando-o.

—Eu as arrancarei de você. De um jeito... —apertei minha espada contra seu corpo. —Ou de outro. —mordisquei sua orelha e um rosnado escapou de seu peito. Pulei para perto de Deidara novamente, que apenas observava tudo calado, e constatei que ele estava preso num genjutsu. O Uchiha apareceu na nossa frente novamente, dessa vez com um sorriso maldoso que me causava calafrios.

—Gosto de seus métodos, Sakura. —ele disse e eu sorri. Uma explosão foi ouvida próxima de nós, nos jogando contra as árvores. Rapidamente usei o Kawarini e substitui meu corpo por sakuras. O Uchiha utilizou um bunshin para repor a si mesmo, e apenas Deidara foi jogado contra as árvores.

—Você lançou um genjutsu nele?! —perguntei para o Uchiha, exasperada. Ele sorriu marotamente para mim.

—Não gosto de pessoas xeretando. —foi o que ele pôde dizer, antes que ambos fossemos forçados a pular para trás, antes que uma árvore caísse em nossa cabeça.

Ambos nos viramos para os intrusos, e qual minha surpresa em ver meu bunshin destruindo as árvores. Itachi levantou uma sobrancelha e me olhou.

—Um bunshin com chakra?! —ele perguntou, incrédulo. Apenas dei de ombros para ele, e o time Hebi, com seus quatro integrantes, adentraram na clareira.

—Acho que você já pode desfazer o bunshin, Sakura. —Sasuke disse, seus olhos vermelho vivo e uma expressão de desagrado.

—Oh, se não é meu otouto! —Itachi exclamou e revirei meus olhos, rindo dele.

—Você é tão falso, Uchiha. —ele me olhou com uma expressão de riso, acho que ele não podia rir. (Tadinho ç_ç')

Virei-me para encarar meu objeto de adoração, de anos e anos atrás, sorri satisfeita por conseguir, enfim, ter parte daquilo que eu queria... Sasuke morto.

—Mande seus amiguinhos embora, Sasuke. Se você não lhes quiser mortos. —minha voz saiu fria e calculista e eu amei. Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para os outros companheiros do time Hebi.

—Juugo... —ele começou, mas foi interrompido por Suigetsu.

—Nem pense nisso, Sasuke. Não vai banir-nos da diversão. —sua voz saiu tão ridiculamente feliz que me deu náuseas.

No momento, meu bunshin havia chego até Deidara e o libertado do genjutsu. Ele se levantou e se pôs ao meu lado.

—Acho melhor vocês a ouvirem, yeah. —ele disse e tive de esconder um sorriso que se formou em meu lábios.

—E por que deveríamos?! —aquela chamada Karin perguntou e, admito, que estava muito curiosa por saber a resposta dele.

—Porque ela está comigo, un. —e ele mostrou a eles suas mãos, as línguas saíam das bocas que estavam ali e ele sorria maniacamente.

_Eu __**podia**__ contar com ele, mas __**não **__queria._

((xoxXOXxox))

Time Hebi havia sido obrigado a desviar da monstruosa força daquela garota de cabelos róseos. Sasuke havia ativado seu Sharingan e havia percebido que a garota não passava de um bunshin.

_Um bunshin __**muito bom**__; ele admitira para si mesmo._

—Não reajam. Deixem que eu tomarei conta da situação. —ele mandou, Juugo acenou afirmativamente, enquanto Karin gritava 'Sim, Sasuke-kun!'.

—Não vou deixar você ter toda a ação de novo. —Suigetsu fora contra ele, desembainhando sua espada.

—É uma ordem. —Sasuke proferiu, a voz fria e morta. Suigetsu grunhiu.

—Estou cansado de tomar ordens de você, Uchiha. —antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Sasuke o arremessou contra uma casa, fazendo com que esta cedesse.

—Não estou pedindo para você tomar ou não ordens. Se você não quer morrer, faça como eu falo. —focando sua atenção em sua Sakura, ele deu um passo para ela.

—Onde ela está? —ele perguntou e o bunshin apenas riu, um toque de escárnio presente.

E sem mais respostas, ela partiu para ele novamente. Tentando prever os movimentos dela, embora fossem tão imprevisíveis que mesmo no nível 3 de seu Sharingan ele não podia pegá-los, ele conseguiu desviar da maioria dos ataques dela.

Com a luta, Sasuke pensou em começar a andar, seguindo o chakra de seu irmão. Logicamente, mesmo o bunshin tendo o chakra, ele não tinha a inteligência de sua Sakura, e, antes que soubessem bem, estavam adentrando na clareira, Sakura e Itachi lado a lado.

Seu nii-san não tomaria dele a única coisa que ele sempre quis, mas nunca conseguiu, por causa de sua vingança.

_Itachi __**não**__ tomaria dele __**sua **__Sakura._

((xoxXOXxox))

Suigetsu riu desdenhosamente. O riso foi morrendo aos poucos quando ele começou a cuspir sangue. Karin rapidamente foi ao lado dele, tentando em vão ajudá-lo.

—O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE?! —ela gritava e ninguém respondia. Com um aceno de cabeça, Juugo desacordou os dois ninjas e, antes de desaparecer da clareira, disse algo que o Uchiha mais novo nunca acharia que ouviria, não depois que ele traiu Konoha.

—Se cuide... _tomodachi_. —e assim ele desapareceu. Sasuke sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro, se lembrando de Naruto... oh, sim... Naruto. E... sua outra companheira de equipe, que estava a alguns passos dele, Sakura.

—Vamos terminar com isso, Itachi. —ele desembainhou sua espada, mas foi em vão, pois assim que ele tirou-a, foi jogado contra as árvores por um punho forte.

—Primeiro, vou fazê-lo se arrepender por ter-nos deixado, Sasuke. —ele reconheceu a voz da sua doce Sakura e mal acreditou nas palavras dela. Assim que se pôs de pé, a encarou, incrédulo.

—Vai me _matar_, Sakura?

((xoxXOXxox))

Ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, algo na sua voz revelou a resposta que eu tanto ansiara. Nos meus anos mais jovens, eu ficaria alegre por ele ter usado essa voz. Mas, aquela Sakura havia morrido, junto com meus vínculos a Konoha.

_O tom de voz dele revelava que __**ele me amava**__._

Desembainhando minha própria espada, me virei para Deidara.

—Mantenha o Uchiha ocupado. Lidarei com Sasuke primeiro. —e não aguardando uma resposta, parti para cima de meu ex-companheiro de equipe, um sorriso maníaco adornando meus lábios, enquanto meus olhos seguravam minha sede por sangue, o sangue dele.

—Pronto para se arrepender por algum dia ter-nos deixado, Sasuke? —perguntei, um tom frio e que revelava até onde essa luta iria.

_Até a __**morte**__ de __**um de nós**__._

Ele segurou a espada mais forte e olhou para mim, seus olhos vermelhos revelavam uma expressão que eu conhecia muito bem e desprezava.

—Se é isso que você deseja, Sakura, veremos até aonde pode manter sua palavra. —ele me respondeu e fomos um para cima do outro.

_Os olhos dele haviam revelado __**dor **__de um __**coração que se parte**__._

_E eu __**gostava **__disso, ah se __**gostava**__._

_Sasuke experimentaria o que eu havia passado __**tantas vezes**__._

_E, eu __**gostava**__._

_Se isso me fazia ser nomeada de __**sádica**__... bem, eu __**não**__ me __**importava**__._

_Porque o __**Uchiha**__ estava __**pagando **__por seus __**erros**__..._

_E, eu faria __**questão**__ que ele __**pagasse**__ por __**todos**__ eles._

((xoxXOXxox))

**N/A:** Oi minna! :)

Eu sei que demorei... e, me perdoem. Eu estava com um pane mental terrível para essa fic.

Bem, vamos ao resultado da votação:

**ItaSaku – 10**

**DeiSaku – 7**

Foi bem acirrado em! o_o'

LoL nunca achei que diria isso, mas estou grata por ser ItaSaku.

Bem, uma coisa que estava em minha mente:

Não esperem, sob hipótese alguma, final feliz para essa fic.

Eu realmente pensava que eu conseguiria um Happy End... mas, não dá não xD

Então... gente... não sei se vai ser feliz ou não... só sei que tá se encaminhando para ser trágico..

Porque:

I'M A DRAMA QUEEN! XD

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo! Eu gostei muito dele... sabe, é bom ver o Sasuke pagar por todas as coisas que ele fez pra Sakura... todo o sofrimento, as lágrimas, as noites sem dormir... toda a dor... ELE ESTÁ PAGANDO!!! *-----*

DIE SASUKE!

AKSPOKSPOSKPOKAPSOKPSOA

Tudo bem... mais uma coisa agora...

HORA DOS SPOILERS!!! :D

▣**SPOILERS**▣

• Sakura e Sasuke vão continuar a luta. (sério? –-v)

• Konoha vai aparecer. (finalmente! *o*)

• Deidara vai ter... algumas dificuldades técnicas ( ¬¬ sempre ele)

• Sasuke vai sofrer muito (MUAHAHAHA)

• Naruto vai se intrometer na luta. (eu acho –-v mas é quase certo pq Konoha aparece)

▣**FIM DOS SPOILERS**▣

Bem gente, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo n___n

Eu o escrevi em dois dias... ontem e hoje (já é 4:10 da madruga :O)

Bem... logo, logo as aulas vão começar. Então... se vocês querem um capítulo rápido (em menos de duas semanas e não em 6 meses), mandem **REVIEW**!

Fico muitoooo feliz por todas as reviews que eu estou recebendo! 

Vocês não tem noção do quanto eu fico feliz de ler cada review *-*

Eu chego a chorar de felicidade (que emo)

Bem... por hoje é só n_n

Cliquem no botão **REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER** e mandem reviews para me fazer feliz! n___n

Pq uma escritora feliz é igual a um capítulo mais rápido!

Ah! E _Tomodachi_ significa _amigo_ :3

Fofo, não? :D

Beijos lambuzados de chocolate!

**S**ayu **K**oishimoto **(a ficwriter paranóica)**

_30-01-2009_

**P.S: **Fiz um AMV dessa fic :D

Se quiserem ver, é só procurarem por Kunoichi Perturbada ;D

Ou irem no meu profile e acessarem minha página n_n

Beijos! ;*****


	8. Capítulo 08: Nostalgia

**...:: Kunoichi perturbada ::...**

_Estrelando_

_**Haruno Sakura como Haruno Sakura**_

_**Deidara como Deidara**_

_**Itachi Uchiha como Itachi Uchiha**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha como Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Naruto Uzumaki como Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Kakashi Hatake como Kakashi Hatake**_

_**Sai como Sai  
**_

_E_

_**Eu como Eu **_**:)**

((xoxXOXxox))

_Ver-te, e desejar nunca ter lhe conhecido._

_Sentir seu toque, e querer dilacerar-te, vendo o doce líquido púrpura escorrer por sua pele, tão macia._

_Querer tirar esse pesar de dentro de meu peito. _

_Tirar esses sentimentos que existem apenas para aqueles que possuem um coração._

_Eu não tenho tristeza._

_Eu sou uma Assassina._

_E irei derramar seu sangue, para vingar a pessoa que antes eu era._

((xoxXOXxox))

**Capítulo 08: Nostalgia  
**

((xoxXOXxox))

Se me dissessem, quando eu tinha 12 anos, que eu lutaria com o 'Sasuke-kun' até a morte...

Eu diria que eram mentirosos.

Nunca em minha vida me vi chegar a esse ponto; em que eu estava para destruir a pessoa que por anos jurei amar e até mesmo implorei para não me abandonar. Seria eu tão louca a ponto de não me conhecer? Será que essa seria eu? Será que aquela garotinha, a menina inocente e alegre que vivia seguindo Uchiha Sasuke por todos os lados feito um cachorrinho e jurando-lhe amor eterno, morrera?

_Mesmo **não** querendo, essas perguntas se faziam em minha mente._

_Quando a primeira **gota de sangue** de nossa batalha veio a cair ao chão, eu já sabia daquilo._

_Já sabia que estava **condenada**._

_A garotinha **deixou de existir** no momento em que **Uchiha Sasuke também deixou**._

Eu apenas havia usado um simples Shousen no Jutsu **(1)**, dilacerando algumas veias não tão importantes, já que ele desviara no último instante. Mas, mesmo sendo assim, Sasuke cuspiu sangue e a intensidade púrpura infiltrou-se nos meus sentidos, me forçando a ser uma só coisa que eu aprendi a ser durante os anos.

_Uma assassina._

Foi então que eu compreendi. Não era o fato de eu ter amado Sasuke, ou dele ter me abandonado que me fez ficar como fiquei, que fez a garotinha morrer. Fui eu mesma, eu havia causado a morte dela.

_**Eu** mesma **fiz**-me o que **sou**._

A revelação me entorpeceu e eu perdi Sasuke de vista, eu sequer ligava para ele no momento. Meus orbes esmeraldas fitavam um ponto só e apenas pisquei quando senti a latejante dor no meu abdômen.

Ergui minha cabeça, meus cabelos saindo de meu campo de visão e minha visão um tanto quanto turva. Uma katana estava em meu abdômen sendo segurada por Sasuke que se surpreendeu com a dor que pode ver refletida em meus olhos.

- Eu me matei... –sussurrei a ele antes de um passo à frente, afundando a katana ainda mais em meu abdômen. Um grunhido escapou meus lábios, os olhos dele arregalaram-se, tanto por causa de minhas palavras, quanto por causa de minha ação. –Eu não temo morrer... mais uma vez. –e assim dei mais um passo à frente, a katana atravessando totalmente meu corpo, o sangue formando uma grande poça vermelha no chão. Sua mão presa à minha, ambas envoltas em meu chakra, que havia adquirido uma tonalidade roxa, quase preta. Ele franziu o cenho, observando-me, tentando compreender-me, entender minhas ações.

_Talvez** nem **mesmo **Tsunade** me **compreendesse** mais._

Sorri, incapaz de conter-me. Meu outro punho conectou-se com a face de Sasuke e, numa linda sinfonia composta de ossos se quebrando, quebrei os ossos de seu braço que segurava a katana. Ele voou e chocou-se contra cinco árvores, derrubando-as, antes de cair no chão.

Respirei com dificuldade um momento e arranquei a katana de meu abdômen. Sangue escorreu por minha boca e eu, enfim, senti a presença dos outros chakras se aproximando rapidamente de onde estávamos.

Virei de súbito, sangue escorrendo por meu ferimento aberto, foi quando feras derrubaram as árvores e eu os vi.

_Naruto..._

Ele foi o primeiro a adentrar a clareira. Sua expressão, sempre alegre e calorosa, resumia-se a um olhar cansado e melancólico. Kakashi rompera logo atrás, sua máscara ocultando-o e os ombros tensos quando seus olhos recaíram sobre mim. E, por último, Sai com seu pergaminho em mãos. Pude ver seus olhos se alegrarem um pouco quando me viu.

Eles pararam em minha frente, em uma linha reta. Eu havia me esquecido completamente de meus ferimentos, ou sequer de Sasuke, que agora se encontrava ao meu lado, tão surpreso por vê-los ali quanto eu.

Naruto deu um passo para frente, seus olhos azuis tristes focavam-se nos meus, esmeraldas e, agora, gélidos.

- Sakura... –ele começou a dizer. Meus olhos rapidamente se estreitaram.

'**Mate-o**', disse-me a inner.

O ódio cresceu dentro de mim. Lancei-me contra ele, atacando-o com uma nuvem de shurikens, as quais ele desviou perfeitamente, antes de acertar um soco em seu peito, que fez-lo recuar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? –minha voz era calculista, demonstrando que ele não era bem-vindo ali.

- Eu... –ele abaixou a cabeça, talvez pensativo. – Vim buscar algo que não devia ter deixado ir. –novamente a intensidade da dor que era refletida em seus olhos me pegou desprevenida.

Por um curto tempo fez-se silêncio, até que, lentamente, comecei a rir, um tom de escárnio.

- Veio buscar o Sasuke, Naruto?

Talvez eu quisesse machucar a mim mesma lembrando-me de tais fatos do passado. Não tenho certeza. Mas, só sei que doeu pensar que eu não era importante o suficiente para ele ir me buscar, para ele ir tão longe assim por mim.

_**Doía** pensar que eu **não** era importante o **suficiente **para que ele **sequer lembrasse** de mim..._

Ele me olhou, a expressão de pura de dor. Eu sabia que minhas palavras o atingiam em cheio, mas eu não podia deixar de falar a verdade. Não podia mentir para mim mesma.

- Não, Sakura. –ele disse, a voz de repente adquirindo uma coragem que _meu_ Naruto tinha. – Eu vim buscar você...

Ao ouvir as palavras dele, uma esperança tão serena criou-se no meu peito.

Talvez eu pudesse voltar para meu _lar_, e descobrisse que tudo havia sido um sonho ruim, um pesadelo.

Mas, eu não vivia de contos de fada.

Eu sabia que eu nunca mais voltaria à Konoha, que eu nunca mais voltaria a ser amiga de Naruto, muito menos de Kakashi.

Eu tinha certeza que Konoha não era meu lugar.

Sorri para ele, um sorriso docemente azedo.

- Você não devia ter vindo. –a esperança aos poucos foi esvaindo de seus olhos e me impedi de falar algo que pudesse trazê-la de volta. Ele deixara de ser o garotinho que eu via como irmão no momento em que ele me esquecera. – Um Kage não abandona sua vila, Naruto.

- Não, não, Sakura. –ele chacoalhou a cabeça, os olhos brilhando a beira de lágrimas. – Eu decidi que eu não quero ser Hokage sem você lá... Tsunade-baa-chan ainda é a Hokage, eu sou só um vice. –ele disse sorrindo, porém eu apenas o olhei ceticamente.

- Eu não vou voltar. –mais uma vez o lembrei, para o caso dele ter se esquecido. O sorriso desapareceu rapidamente de sua face e certa amargura, causada apenas por uma dor não curada, tomou o lugar dela.

- Se você não vier de boa vontade, terei de forçá-la a vir conosco.

Sakura nada disse, mas sua expressão vazia indicava sua escolha. Os shinobis de Konoha nem a viram mexer-se, porém pressentiram a nuvem de senbons próxima e desviaram da maioria, sendo atingidos por várias outras pelo corpo.

- Poupe-me, Naruto. –ela disse, sua expressão vazia se intensificando, assim como o chakra maligno do local. –Você e Konoha não significam mais nada para mim, além de um fardo que eu devo destruir. Você sabia que eu precisava de você, e mesmo assim você me abandonou como fez o Uchiha... vocês são iguais. –o ferimento foi engolfado por uma luz azul esverdeada, Sasuke teve de ir para mais longe dela, pois o chakra lhe era nocivo a uma distância tão pequena.

Inyu Shometsu **(2)**

Seu ferimento foi-se fechando rapidamente, até não sobrar nenhum indício de que um dia ele de fato tivesse existido.

Seu corpo voltou a aparência normal, embora seus olhos tivessem uma chama, ou talvez algo obscuro, proibido que fez Naruto recuar. A Kyuubi o alertando quanto ao perigo.

Sakura sorriu ao vê-lo recuar, tomou uma instância de ataque e seu sorriso se tornou maldoso aos olhos de Naruto. Aquela figura felina que estava a sua frente, não era mais sua amiga, Sakura.

Seu coração se apertou ao pensar que a culpa fosse dele, e de certo ponto era. Ouviu a voz dela e saiu de seus devaneios, sendo tomado de surpresa pelo tom tão cortante com que ela pronunciara e que o afetara profundamente.

- Com medo, medroso?

_O time 7** nunca** mais voltaria._

_O time 7 estava **morto**._

**((xoxXOXxox))**

Deidara lutava de olhos fechados. Ele estava fazendo aquilo pela pessoa que amava, e não se importava de morrer lutando por ela. Sentiu-se sendo jogado contra uma árvore, porém logo utilizou o Doton: Doryuuheki (3), escondera-se embaixo da terra, para no próximo segundo ser tirado à força por um braço.

- Pensa que pode fugir de mim, Deidara? –franziu o cenho para seu oponente, lembrando-se de não olha-lo nos olhos.

Não seria pego num genjutsu dessa vez...

Não desta.

Porque... dessa vez... ele fazia isso por alguém muito mais precioso para ele...

_Ela_.

- Nunca. –ele sorriu debochadamente, sentindo um fio de sangue escorrer por seus lábios no momento em que o punho do Uchiha acertou-lhe em cheio o peito.

Respirando com dificuldade, se levantou. Sentindo o chakra bem em sua frente.

_Ele não poderia usar sua arte para salvá-la..._

_Ele não queria ser salvo por ela... não daquela maneira._

_Pois... **ela já havia o salvado.**_

**_Dele mesmo._**

- Com medo, Uchiha? –perguntou, sua respiração descompassada e seu peito dolorido.

- Por que estaria? Não sou eu que irei morrer hoje... –ele o ouviu grunhir e formulou um plano. Não sabia se funcionaria, mas tentaria mesmo assim.

- Você sabe qual é o gosto dos lábios dela? –ele provocou, sendo socado no rosto e prensado diretamente contra uma parede de rocha. Seu rosto estava sujo de sangue.

- Cale-se. –ouviu Itachi falar numa voz baixa e perigosa.

Ele sabia que não era sábio fazer isso.

Provocar um Uchiha só resultaria numa morte violenta.

- Cereja. –foi o que disse antes dos olhos do Uchiha se tornarem o Mangekyou e, com a katana nas mãos, a enfiar contra Deidara.

- Ela é minha. –foi o que disse Itachi antes de deixar Deidara e se virar para sua flor.

_Ela era **dele**, e de **mais ninguém**._

((xoxXOXxox))

「 **Técnicas usadas** 」

((xoxXOXxox))

**(1)** Shousen no Jutsu → Técnica da Mão Mística

Rank: A

Descrição: Esse é um jutsu médico de múltiplos propósitos, utilizado por ninjas médicos para curar ferimentos e fazer cirurgias. O usuário concentra chakra nas mãos e aplica sobre a ferida, acelerando a regeneração da células. Para outros propósitos, como o de cirurgias, o usuário do jutsu concentra o chakra em suas mãos como se fossem lâminas de chakra para fazerem os cortes necessários dentro do paciente, sem dilacerar a carne.

Para a cura, uma grande quantidade de chakra é utilizada; já para cortar, a quantidade de chakra é muito menor. Também é uma técnica muito utilizada em combate por ninjas médicos, pois não basta cortar o inimigo, precisa-se ter uma precisão incrível da parte do usuário para que o ataque seja efetivo.

**(2)** Inyu Shometsu → Recuperação Secreta da Destruição de Machucados

Rank: A

Descrição: Usando o chakra, faz-se multiplicação celular, recuperando os danos que lhe foram causados.

**(3)** Doton: Doryuuheki → Libertação da Terra: Barreira de Barro

Rank: B

Descrição: O ninja expele certa quantidade de barro pela boca. Quase instantaneamente, o barro se transforma em um imenso paredão sólido, que o ninja pode usar para se proteger ou escalá-lo.

((xoxXOXxox))

**N/A: **Oie gente!

:D

Perdão a demora....

eu sei... é saco isso =/

Mas... well, eu só queria agradecer de coração a todas as lindas e maravilhosas reviews!

Elas me ajudaram tanto... vocês nem sabem!

Tipo, to em ano de vestiba, é muita pressão, e vocês, com uma pequena review, levantam meu ânimo e trazem de volta minha confiança!

Obrigada!

Bem, eu sei que não tenho respondido as reviews.

Perdão.

Eu sei que é meio chato, mas sorry.

Tá corrido aqui as coisas.

Pra vocês terem noção, eu escrevi esse capítulo enquanto eu tinha horário livre, de 1 da tarde às 2 =/

Éé... os caps vão demorar mais a vir.

Porém...

Não desistirei dessa fic POR NADA!

=D

Bem... spoillers?!

Yep!

E, se você não checa minhas outras histórias, você pode estar perdendo spoillers XD

Eu sou má -q

▣**SPOILERS**▣

• Sakura enfrentará seus medos... bem... não é medo, mas ela os enfrentará ._.'

• Uma verdade sobre a Otogakure e seu Kage será revelada.

• O jogo vai se inverter

▣**FIM DOS SPOILERS**▣

Bem, gente, por hoje é só :D

Continuem mandando reviews!

Sendo assim eu continuarei a escrever, mesmo com o tempo reduzido (muito) ;)

Amo vocês, e KP (Kunoichi Perturbada) está nos momentos decisivos.

Beijos,

**Sayu ****Koishimoto**

_(a ficwriter perturbada e paranóica)_

07-03-09

_Edit: 08-03-09_

_Agradeço à Lecka por apontar o erro do word ._.' :D  
_


	9. Capítulo 09: Missão de oinin

**...:: Kunoichi perturbada ::...**

_Estrelando_

_**Haruno Sakura como Haruno Sakura**_

_**Uchiha Itachi como Uchiha Itachi**_

_**Hatake Kakashi como Hatake Kakashi**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto como Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Sai como Sai**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke como Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Pein como Pein**_

_**Konan como Konan  
**_

_E_

_**Eu como Eu **_**:)**

((xoxXOXxox))

_Como é engraçado que algo tão simples,_

_Machuque tão profundamente._

_A dor que um dia perfurou meu coração,_

_Agora pode servir de lâmina para me ajudar a cortar outro._

_Como é divertido ver o rosto marcado com dor,_

_Daqueles que fizeram seu coração sangrar._

((xoxXOXxox))

**Capítulo 09: Missão de oinin**

((xoxXOXxox))

Vê-los agora, foi um choque.

Talvez, bem no fundo de mim mesma, eu soubesse que a garotinha ainda existia.

Pelo menos seu corpo.

Eu pensei em voltar atrás. Pensei em perdoar, em esquecer.

Mas, a cena dele me perguntando quem eu era continuava se repetindo no meu coração.

Ele não se importava comigo.

Sabendo que aquilo era um ciclo vicioso me trazia raiva, ódio.

Eu nunca seria a sua companheira novamente.

Ele se esqueceria de mim... mais uma vez.

E, pensando agora que ele recusara se tornar Hokage só para me buscar...

Só para me levar de volta.

Algo não se encaixava. Realmente algo não se encaixava.

E, relembrando a mim mesma do ciclo vicioso que nossa 'amizade', se é que posso chamar disso, se tornou... eu sabia que tinha algo a mais para o aparecimento dele.

Jogando-me, sem segundos pensamentos, para cima dele, logo eu utilizava de minha habilidade no controle de chakra... e na esperteza.

_Ele __**nunca**__ saberia o que o tinha __**matado**__._

Desaparecendo, após abrir uma cratera no chão, eu nem dei tempo para ele de fazer os ins necessários.

Peguei seu pulso em minhas mãos e o quebrei com rebeldia, com ódio.

_Ele urrou de dor ao sentir os __**ossos quebrando**__._

_**Um a um.**_

Sorri ao pensar que poderia fazer todos os ossos dele viverem pó. Mas, eu tinha algo em mente... muito mais importante.

- Então Naruto... – eu disse, após imobilizá-lo no chão. Seu rosto encostava a terra, seus braços presos atrás de seu corpo por minhas hábeis mãos. Aproximei minha boca de sua orelha, apreciando os murmúrios de dor que ele soltava.

- Que tal você me contar a verdadeira razão de você e o resto estarem aqui? – fui obrigada a me soltar dele, quando alguém veio para me atacar. Quando me virei para ver o desgraçado, dei-me de cara com ninguém menos do que nosso prezado sensei, Kakashi.

- Desejando que eu acabe com você de novo, Kaka-sensei? –minha voz saiu gélida, sarcástica.

_Era uma __**kunai invisível**__, que ao o ver estremecer, sabia que havia __**perfurado fundo**__._

Após ele ajudar Naruto, ele olhou nos meus olhos, sua bandana retirada do seu olho.

Sem eu perceber, meus olhos já se encontravam pretos, o chakra esverdeado rodeando meu corpo.

- Acho que está na hora de você voltar a ser o que era, Sakura. –embora ele quisesse soar corajoso, eu pude ouvir claramente o medo por trás de suas palavras.

_Seu **medo** era **música** aos meus ouvidos._

- Voltar a ser a garotinha ridícula que vocês pisavam a vontade? Não acho que eu queira, Kakashi. –disse acidamente, minha expressão ficando mais selvagem.

- Você sabe que não era assim, Sakura-chan! –Naruto praticamente berrou, segurava o pulso com a outra mão.

- Não sejamos hipócritas, Naruto. Hipocrisia é uma das coisas que, tenho certeza, não sou capaz de fazer. –o silêncio ficou estático no ar, eu sorri maldosamente.

- Mas sei que Konoha é uma especialista nisso... –o rosto dele se contorceu de ódio, Kakashi imediatamente estava ao seu lado. – Posso perceber isso em vocês... hipócritas até quando falam comigo... mas, eu não esperava algo diferente. Vocês são _cegos_ demais para verem algo além de seu próprio nariz.

Imediatamente senti o chakra da Kyuubi invadindo o ar. Inalei profundamente, sorrindo de satisfação por tudo sair como eu planejava.

_Pein ficaria tão grato quando eu lhe desse de bandeja o nono bijuu._

_É claro... se eu não o matasse antes._

- Agora, meus caros ex-companheiros, que tal sermos mais sinceros? Se é que vocês ainda conseguem... –no canto dos olhos vi Sasuke lutando contra Sai.

_Que __**comédia**__._

_O vingador e o sem-emoção._

_Fazendo uma dança de sangue._

_Sai que substituiu Sasuke no, agora inexistente, Time Sete._

Voltei minha atenção para meus dois inimigos. Naruto já se encontrava em pé, o chakra laranja o rodeando. Duas caudas podiam ser definidas.

- Agora, Naruto, te perguntarei mais uma vez, e só mais uma, e espero uma resposta honesta. Por que vocês vieram atrás de mim? –perguntei lentamente, como se estivesse falando com uma criançinha.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça, talvez arrependido.

- Sakura... chan. –ele olhou nos meus olhos e pude ver mágoa. – Nós... o remanescente do Time Sete, que foi remanejado como Time Dois, recebemos a missão de... de... –ele olhou para o chão novamente, e eu já tinha entendido o objetivo daquela missão.

_**Eles **__vieram para __**me matar**_

_Matar a nukenin que eu havia me tornado.._

- Ah! Então finalmente minha shishou resolveu agir? Pensei que a velha demoraria mais... a idade e o saquê deviam ter um efeito negativo contra sua memória. –eu disse me divertindo ao ver Kakashi cerrar os punhos.

- Ela gostaria que levássemos você de volta par Konoha... –ele começou a se explicar, mas o interrompi.

- Mas, como isso não é possível... –disse sorrindo de modo malicioso.

-Devemos matá-la. –foi Kakashi que disse, olhando arrependido para mim.

- Ela sente sua falta, Sakura-chan. –Naruto disse, olhando-me significativamente.

- Desde que você passou para a Akatsuki... ela não usa mais os jutsus para mascarar a idade e tem tentado sair do cargo mais assiduamente,. Mas, como Naruto é o sucessor, e ainda não se sente pronto... –Kakashi tentou me passar a situação... apenas causando que ela piorasse.

- Como TSUNADE não acha que ele se encontra pronto... não é mesmo, sensei? –eu ri maldosamente observando a cara deles se contorcer de dor.

- Sakura... nada é igual sem você. –ele me disse, fitando-me nos olhos.

_Algo dentro de mim borbulhou._

_**Mentiroso**__._

- É engraçado como você só entende o significado de uma pessoa quando você a perde, não é mesmo, _Bijuu_. –minha voz ficou mais ácida ao pronunciar o que ele realmente era.

_Um recipiente._

- Eu... nós... Sakura-chan! –ele tentou se explicar... não achando palavras para tal.

'**Por que será?'**, Inner zombou, embora algo dentro de mim doesse.

- Naruto... eu vou te dar um motivo para me matar... embora você não conseguirá, pois estará morto. –meu chakra ficou mais forte, algo parecido com o da Kyuubi.

- Isso é um teste pra ver se você é _capaz _de ser Hokage, Naruto. – eu disse, dando um passo para trás, uma posição de predador que interceptou a presa.

- Sinto muito lhe dizer que você **não** será _capaz _de passar nele, Naruto. –os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos, a Kyuubi tomando o controle.

- E sabe por que, Naruto? –ele focalizou aqueles olhos cheios de melancolia em minha figura.

- Porque você é um _**monstro**_. Seu sonho sempre foi _impossível_. Porque você é um bijuu, uma **arma**. –o chakra saía livremente de seu corpo, queimando-o e curando-o num ciclo viciante, assim como nossa 'amizade'.

_Quatro caudas podiam ser vistas._

_E isso era só o __**começo**__._

- Vou te dar mais razões para cumprir sua missão, Kyuu no Yoko.

**((xoxXOXxox))**

Itachi apenas acompanhava as lutas de longe.

Seu otouto lutava assiduamente contra um clone mais feito do mesmo.

Era _ridículo_ olhar aquela luta.

Já Sakura... era uma outra história.

Sua posição, seus _movimentos_ eram tão _animalescos_.

Com a graça e a agilidade de um gato.

Ela havia encontrado seus ratos.

Ele sorriu ao ver sua companheira tão felina.

_**Ela era**__ algo mais, e era __**dele**__._

Já havia se livrado de Deidara... Sasuke não seria um desafio.

Sorrindo, intoxicado com sua flor de cerejeira, ele se perdeu em pensamentos pela primeira vez.

Tudo nela seria dele, e ele eliminaria todos os obstáculos que se colocassem entre ele e seu objetivo.

_Até se esse __**obstáculo**__ fosse __**ela mesma**__._

**((xoxXOXxox))**

Um som de porta batendo foi escutado e um baixo 'Entre' foi ouvido.

Em uma mesa, no meio da sala obscura, se encontrava o líder a Akatsuki, Pein.

Seus olhos demonstravam cansaço.

Ele levantou-os vagarosamente, fitando-os na mulher de belos cabelos azuis, sua companheira.

- Qual é o problema, Konan? -ele perguntou, suspirando ao pensar que mais um problema havia se formado.

- Pein... recebemos o parecer de Zetsu sobre o Uchiha. -a atenção se focou totalmente sobre ela. Dentro de si ela pulou de alegria, mas ela era uma shinobi... uma kunoichi.

- Itachi realmente havia roubado o pergaminho. -ela suspirou e se aproximou mais da mesa, fitando-o nos olhos.

- Se for revelado que você é o Otokage, assim como o Mizukage, nossas relações estarão perdidas. Seremos o alvo. -ela disse exasperada. Só com ele ela conseguia se soltar um pouco.

Ele a fitou por alguns instantes, as sobrancelhas se frisaram e ele ficou imerso em pensamentos por alguns instantes.

Konan apenas o observava.

A relação deles era impossível, ela pensava para si mesma.

Finalmente ele pareceu se libertar do transe e se levantou, contornando a mesa e parando na janela, atrás dela.

- Vamos mandar o Hoshigake e Sasori. Hidan e Kakuzu irão também, mas apenas circularão o perímetro. -ele disse, ainda olhando para fora da janela. Vira-se rapidamente deparando-se com seu objeto de adoração, aquela mulher tão singular, mas tão intocável para ele. - Você os liderará. -ele deu um passo para perto dela e colocou uma mão sobre sua bochecha.

-Se cuide.

**((xoxXOXxox))**

**A/N:** Oi minna!

Quanto tempo! Estava com saudades de vocês! :D

Eu sei que nesse capítulo foi mais uma discussão verbal do que luta -__-'

Mas, eu tenho que preparar o quadro pros próximos capítulos.

Será que Naruto morre?

Ou será que a Sakura irá levá-lo para o Pein?

:)

Só eu e minha Inner sabemos o/

Vocês ficam imaginando! ;P

HAHAHA

Que má -.-'

Mas, então... eu estava com problemas sérios pra escrever!

Praqueles que não checam meu profile ^^"

É que nele eu tenho um quadro que se chama **'Divagações da Tali' **e eu o uso como se fosse um diário sobre as fics e minha imaginação XD

Bem... espero mesmo que tenham gostado.

Sei que deixou a desejar.

Mas, prometo compensar no próximo *--*

Claro, se vocês mandarem reviews .___.'

Todas as reviews que vocês mandam são extremamente importante pra mim!

Qualquer 'Oi' ou 'Tchau' é super hiper mega ultra supra importante!

E, as reviews que, tipo, vêm depois, como essa que recebi há alguns dias, me dão ânimo!

Assim como aquelas que vêem antes! *o*

Gente! Vocês nem imaginam como eu fico extasiada com as reviews! :3

Gostaria de agradecer à **Bruna**, **Bru Loup**, **Kallastar Bloodysea**, **Lecka-chan**, **Uzu Hiina**, **Sara Koishimoto**, **Miuky Haruno**, **Otacraze92 **e **Hani-chan** pelas reviews maravilhosas!

Bem, eu vou indo pq são 3:15 da manhã e amanhã tenho escola! :D

Ou seja: Cerca de umas 3 horas e 15 minutos só pra dormir! xD

O que eu não faço por vocês ein!

E olhem que escrevi tudo hoje! *-*

▣** Perguntas para Refletir **▣

• Seria verdade o que eles disseram sobre Tsunade?

• Deidara morreu realmente? ç_ç

• Sasuke derrotará Sai?

• Até quando Itachi observará?

• Algum personagem a mais aparecerá?

▣** Fim das Perguntas para Refletir **▣

Beijos carinhosos, amores!

Amo vocês!

Perdão por estar mto curto!

:D

**Sayu ****Koishimoto**

_(a ficwriter perturbada e paranóica)_

04-05-09


	10. Capítulo 10: Interferência

**...:: Kunoichi perturbada ::...**

_Estrelando_

_**Haruno Sakura como Haruno Sakura**_

_**Uchiha Itachi como Uchiha Itachi**_

_**Hatake Kakashi como Hatake Kakashi**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto como Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Sai como Sai**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke como Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Gaara como Gaara  
**_

_E_

_**Eu como Eu **_**:)**

((xoxXOXxox))

_Fênix é uma ave que tem a capacidade de renascer das cinzas._

_Pena que não sou uma fênix._

_As cinzas é o que sobraram do que um dia eu fui._

_Mas, esse novo fogo que me consome é a prova de que eu me reconstitui, mesmo sendo feita de cinzas._

_É a prova de que eu vivo com um propósito: matar.  
_

((xoxXOXxox))

**Capítulo 10: Interferência  
**

((xoxXOXxox))

A luta estava ficando violenta.

Podia sentir os singulares olhos do Uchiha me seguindo, gravando meus movimentos, copiando minhas táticas. Era uma grande distração, mas eu não tinha tempo para refletir sobre ela ou os hormônios que vibravam dentro de mim.

Naruto estava se mostrando um desafio, e eu não esperava mais dele. O garotinho loiro que, uma vez solitário e desprezado, havia se tornado essa máquina, pronta para o próximo nível, Hokage.

Quando minhas mãos já estavam ensanguentadas, mas ele ainda se mostrava em pé, eu fui tomada por pensamentos atormentados, cenas se repetindo de um passado distante. Seria mesmo que aquela garotinha ainda vivia? Será que eu não havia me livrado de todos esses sentimentos sem sentido?

_Eu queria ser uma **máquina de matar**, mas eu tinha um **defeito**: não ter **matado** meus **companheiros**._

Nosso antigo sensei acompanhava a luta, se intrometendo vez ou outra, fazendo com que minha paciência se esgotasse, de pouco em pouco. Meu nível de chakra ia decaindo enquanto a luta se prolongava, nenhum dos ferimentos que eu havia feito no adorador de ramen haviam sido mortais, e minha frustração por essa verdade era assustadora.

_Eu estava **cansada** de bancar a boazinha._

- Por que você não desiste, Naruto? Você acha que conseguirá me levar de volta para aquela vila? Para aquele lar de _vermes_? -fiz um som de escárnio, meus olhos brilhavam um preto monstruoso, enquanto o sangue que me sujava parecia brilhar. - Você é um verme, assim como eles. Você abandona, dá ordens inescrupulosas, você mata. Sabia, Naruto, que eu te amava? -cerrando meus punhos, eu me preparava para terminar aquela batalha. - Eu _acreditava_ no Time 7, não por causa do Sasuke, nunca por causa dele, mas por causa de _você_. -a intensidade de meu chakra virou assassina, emoções ridículas estavam assaltando meus pensamentos, meu corpo parecia ter vida própria.

_A **garotinha** estava sofrendo._

- Agora, eu sou atormentada com esses sentimentos ridículos. Já não sofri demais, Naruto? Você não acha que já deixou claro meu papel na sua vida? -desapareci de repente, sinais de mim não podiam ser encontrados. Kakashi deu um passo para frente, tentando chegar até o Naruto, mas foi acertado por algo invisível, indo se chocar com árvores e desacordando.

- Kakashi-sen... -Naruto não teve tempo de terminar sua frase. A mesma força monstruosa que acertou seu sensei, acabou o fisgando pelo pescoço, o ar ia deixando seus pulmões, a respiração ficando mais rápida. Ele precisava de ar. Ele não conseguia respirar.

Materializei-me em seu frente, um único fio de chakra enroscava-se a garganta dele, sufocando-o, rapidamente foi substituído por minha própria mão. O chakra dele me queimava, mas a dor apenas deixava essa sensação de controle, de poder, ainda mais doce.

Ele iria pagar por tudo que havia feito, iria sangrar e implorar por sua vida. Iria chorar e gritar de dor, tudo por causa de seus erros.

_Ele iria sofrer._

Mas, foi num segundo que a vitória mudou de dono, ou pelo menos os números ficaram desiguais.

Fui obrigada a soltar Naruto para escapar da areia que tentou me alcançar. Na clareira adentravam três figuras, as reconheci de imediato.

_Parecia que Tsunade havia se certificado do **plano B**._

Gaara foi para o lado de Naruto, que respirava como se nunca tivesse sentido ar em seus pulmões antes.

_Eu devia ter **acabado com ele **quando pude._

Temari olhava com mágoa para minha figura. Seus olhos traíam sua postura tensa, como se ela temesse sequer me tocar. Kankurou se escondia na sombra da irmã.

_Os **patetas** de Suna vieram para o resgate._

Senti uma presença ao meu lado e percebi, de relance, que Sasuke havia acabado com seu clone mal feito. Ele me lançou um sorriso, mas eu apenas encarei-o inexpressiva.

Como eu, Haruno Sakura, ex-kunoichi de Konoha, ex-membro do Time 7, e ex-adoradora de Sasuke, poderia sequer sorrir para alguém que havia perfurado e quebrado tão profundamente meu coração?

_Ele era o mesmo **egocêntrico** e **egoísta** de sempre._

Gaara virou-se para mim, Kazekage ou não sua postura mostrava uma superioridade. Tive uma sensação que tentava dominar-me novamente.

_Ah, como eu queria poder sentar em cima dele para mostrar quem era o **superior**._

Seu olhar não demorou-se muito em minha figura. O mesmo olhar de reprovação e ressentimento que eu já havia visto muitas vezes. Ele ajudou Naruto a se levantar e, passando um dos braços do loiro sobre o ombro, ajudou-o a prosseguir.

- Konohagakure está sendo atacada. Tsunade requisitou a ajuda de seu time para proteção da vila. Sua antiga missão deve ser ignorada. -ele lançou um olhar inexpressivo para mim, rapidamente voltando-se para o loiro. - Vamos.

Percebi naquele momento que eles queriam acabar com minha diversão. Temari tinha Sai nos braços e Kankurou carregava Kakashi, que se encontrava inconsciente. Uma raiva começou a borbulhar quando o Kazekage virou as costas para mim e foi caminhando pacientemente para fora da clareira e longe de mim, com Naruto seguindo-o e os outros dois indo atrás.

- Já vão tão cedo? -perguntei irônica. A diversão só havia começado e não deixaria que eles a tirassem de mim.

Gaara parou por um momento, antes de olhar para mim. Naruto mantinha o olhar para baixo, nem sequer virando para me fitar.

- Acho que você já causou muito estrago por um dia, Haruno.

E assim eles desapareceram sem mais nem menos. Meus olhos se arregalaram com uma loucura que não podia ser explicada com palavras. Tudo ia se quebrando em minha volta, todo um mundo construído de amor, carinho, se transformava mais uma vez em um mundo rubro, sombrio, cheio de ódio, rancor e o mais importante, _dor_.

Só fui acordada de minha divagação quando ouvi o som de ferro batendo contra ferro e depois alguém tossindo sangue. Ao me virar descobri Sasuke, tomado pelo selo, lutando contra Itachi, que parecia mais que entediado.

_Uma luta que não me interessava._

Perdendo momentaneamente o desejo de matar Sasuke, vasculhei o campo de batalha em procura de alguém. Até que avistei um corpo jogado ao lado, uma grande poça de sangue circulando-o.

**_Deidara._**

Me encaminhei para seu lado, não me importando se havia uma luta acontecendo. Ele tinha um grande ferimento no abdómen, assim como o maxilar quebrado. Fui tomada por um desespero que não sentia há tempos. O medo de perdê-lo deixava minha mente nublada, as respirações saindo descompassadas, o batimento irregular.

Como, em tão pouco tempo, ele conseguiu ultrapassar minhas barreiras, é um mistério.

Mas, ele havia reconstruído um coração em migalhas, porém não podia ser a _última peça do quebra-cabeças_.

Só alguém que sentia, que respirava, que ardia de ódio como eu, podia me completar.

Mas, isso não significava que ele não me era especial.

Ele era.

Abaixando-me ao lado dele, comecei a sessão de cura.

Ele era a pessoa que eu não queria que morresse no momento.

_E eu **não **o deixaria **morrer**. _

**_Por nada._**

((xoxXOXxox))

Cinco figuras se aproximavam de Otogakure, todas vestindo o mesmo manto negro com núvens vermelhos. Caminhavam numa marcha rápida, mas não apressada.

- Nos separamos aqui. Você irão ficar vasculhando o perímetro, enquanto eu, Kisame e Sasori iremos para o local da batalha. Se alguém tentar se aproximar da vila, vocês irão matá-los. -a voz feminina e seca disse embaixo de um dos mantos e chapéus.

- Hai. -as outras figuras proferiram.

Três dos cinco continuaram a jornada para dentro da vila, desaparecendo após alguns segundos. As outras duas encararam a direção das outras.

- Você acha que a porra daquele merdinha do Itachi vai finalmente se ferrar? -perguntou uma das figuras.

- Não sei. Acho que a organização ainda precisa da presença dele pra continuar a faturar. -respondeu a outra, virando-se de costas para o companheiro. - Vamos formar um arco em torno da vila. Nos encontramos aqui em uma hora. -e assim as duas figuras desapareceram também, uma andando para o lado oposto da outra.

((xoxXOXxox))

- Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! -gritava Shizune, enquanto rompia para dentro do escritório da Gondaime.

A velha senhora sentada atrás da mesa levantou a cabeça lentamente. O rosto, antes perfeito, agora estava cheio de rugas, imperfeito. Os olhos estavam vazios, tristes.

- Para que tanto estradalhaço, Shizune? -a voz rouca perguntou enquanto alcançava um copo, que antes de toda essa situação apresentaria sakê, mas agora apresentava chá.

- Konoha está sendo atacada! -gritou a mulher para a Hokage que se levantou rapidamente, embora a aparência decrépita.

- Mande a Katsuyu mandar uma mensagem para o Kazekage: precisamos do Time 2 aqui, AGORA! -gritou a mulher com cabelos cor-de-mel. Parecia que a idade que ela aparentava não tinha nada a ver com sua postura; ela parecia jovem, renovada.

A outra mulher acenou com a cabeça e saiu rapidamente da sala, deixando a Gondaime sozinha. Esta se encaminhou para uma das janelas da sala em que podia olhar toda a vila.

- Me perdoe, Sakura, mas eu ainda tenho um dever com a vila. -suspirando a Gondaime caminhou para fora de seu escritório.

_- Mas, prometo trazê-la de volta para seu lar._

((xoxXOXxox))

**A/N: **Domo, minna! (:

Então, eu sei que demorei ANOS pra postar, mil perdões pra vcs!

Mas, passou o ano de vestibular, esse ano vai ser mais corrido, porém nunca mais vou abandonar vocês tanto tempo!

Já tenho planos para a conclusão dessa fic e estou trabalhando nas outras também!

Agradeço muito vocês e suas maravilhosas reviews que me deram forças nesse ano tão movimentado!

Espero que vocês continuem lendo essa fic, porque acho que vou precisar do apoio de vocês mais um pouco --"

Hihi

Bem, agradeço a **marjorie haruno**, **susan**, **Uchiha Hana-san**, **Paulinha**, **Neko Sombria**, **NiNe - Chan**, **Hatake Sakura XD**, **Lecka-chan**, **Miuky Haruno**, **Hani-chan**, **Otazecraze92**, **Sara Koishimoto**, **Bruna**, **Ioturaq**!

Obrigada meninas pelas reviews!

E também obrigada por todas as pessoas que leram essa fic e não mandaram reviews!

Bem, mandem reviews dessa vez tb para que eu saiba o que vocês acharam do capítulo! :D

E não vai ter spoilers pro outro, pq a fic já está para acabar. Cerca de 3 capítulos só XD

Beijos amorecos, até a próxima!

**S.K.**

_Ficwriter psicótica_

10-01-2010_  
_


	11. NOTA DA AUTORA LEIAM!

_**Notas da Autora  
**_

Parece que me tornei uma bomba relógio. Não consigo seque escrever sem pensar nas aulas de português do cursinho. Agora, reta final, tenho que me decidir se estou ou não pronta para isso e a incerteza está me cercando, drenando de mim a energia e a vontade de tranpassar meus sentimentos através de palavras. Fanfics estão se tornando cada vez mais raras na minha vivência e pergunto-me se um dia deixarei-as e nunca mais as lerei. Esse pensamento faz meu coração gelar.

Queridos leitores, no momento me encontro incapaz (intelectualmente e emocionalmente falando) de continuar uma fanfic. **Kunoichi Perturbada**, a fanfic que a maioria lê, está toda esquematizada, falta apenas eu me sentar (e ter tempo disso) e ter alguma criatividade (e energia) para escrevê-la. Sei que isso parece uma desculpa, mas é a verdade. Sinto muito por esses longos meses de espera, assim que eu passar em algum vestibular (e livrar meu espírito desse peso morto) eu, sem dúvida alguma conseguirei continuá-la (Kunoichi Perturbada).

Quando a **Amai Shoossetsu**, esta fic se encontra inviabilizada no dado momento. Qualquer capítulo que eu tente escrever, vai sair uma completa droga, e eu não desejo que vocês, leitores fiéis, sejam apresentados algo desse tipo.

A tradução de **Love Lockdown** está de mal a pior. Não encontro a disposição para traduzir tal fanfic, embora vocês, queridos leitores, adoraram-na. Gostaria de estender o convite para aqueles que sabem inglês e que desejem ajudar na tradução.

**Pela eternidade com você no coração**, estou pensando em REESCREVÊ-LA. Quando reli tal fic, me deu um aperto no peito, porque, para mim, ela está quase IMPOSSÍVEL de ler. É uma fic um tanto quanto mal escrita, ou ao menos é o que eu penso agora. Eu gostaria de pedir encarecidamente apoio e ajuda de vocês, leitores.

Sei que é uma coisa chata começar a ler uma fic e ter um capítulo postado ANOS E ANOS depois. Mas, não quero apresentar coisas ruins a vocês, e duvido que vocês queiram ler besteiras de alguém cansado e estressado.

Agora alguém pode vir e falar "É, mas você tá postando fics ainda! Então, como que você não tem criatividade pra escrever suas longs?". Infelizmente, minha criatividade está se restringindo a pequenas drabbles e oneshots, onde eu posso concluir algo em um capítulo sem mais delongas.

Peço para vocês, leitores, (novamente) apoio e paciência. Peço que sejam tolerantes e compreendam minha situação. Estou sob muita pressão (por causa do vestibular) e meu tempo (o que eu realmente tenho fora dos estudos) me serve para descansar e dormir. Estou abrindo meu coração para vocês, nessa mera divagação. Novamente, estendo o convite para aqueles que desejem me adicionar no msn, para conversarmos sobre a fic, ou sobre um fato qualquer. Devo dizer que estou precisando de muito apoio nesse momento.

Bem, obrigada por lerem e me perdoem.

**_Fanfic (c) Sayu Koishimoto 2010_**


End file.
